<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The World between Worlds by bee_stings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392627">The World between Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_stings/pseuds/bee_stings'>bee_stings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_stings/pseuds/bee_stings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Ben Solo?<br/>Rey headed to where she had trained in meditation with Leia. She sat crossed legged within the small clearing within the jungle trees of Ajan Kloss. Breathe she told herself attempting to shake off the dream, but the realness disturbed her. Just breathe. She sat eyes closed meditating breathing and slowly the inner calm she'd come there to seek flowed. She was a conduit of the Force and it flowed through her, centred and calm she ascended one with the Force. Around her rocks also began to ascend floating tranquilly about her like satellites orbiting their planet. It was a surprisingly peaceful moment. </p><p>"Rey."</p><p>Rey plummeted to the ground with an ungraceful thud as did everything around her. Cursing she stood and spun in all directions.</p><p>"Ben!" </p><p>Rey shouted into the clearing, but of course, there was no answer. She searched about her, but even before she began searching the surrounding trees she knew he wasn't there.</p><p>Written as a sequel to the Rise of Skywalker (the film, not my fanfiction version) and before the release of novelisation or at least here in the UK.</p><p>If they were to bring Ben Solo back this is how I think they could do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. He is Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey felt cold, she was drifting, floating, no longer in the dark Sith cave on Exogol, but it was dark so dark. She felt heavy, as though she was sinking lower and lower, darker and darker as though she was being dragged down. It felt like the ominous cave she'd fallen in beneath Ahch-To. Just as cold and just as dark but not as frightening. The darkness felt like an undertow it felt peaceful, and she didn't want to resist it. She had accomplished what she had sought to do. Darth Sidious, Palpatine was defeated. The ancient Jedi of old had been with her, helped her after Palpatine had drained her and Ben of their combined power, and she'd dragged herself off the floor. She wished she could see her friends one last time, but it had taken what power had remained to her and the help of all the Jedi past to defeat Palpatine. She had nothing else to give.</p><p>"No, no, no, no."</p><p>She recognised that voice whispered as though far away, it stirred her from the darkness in which she drifted. A light began to fill the darkness. Her body no longer felt as though it were drifting. She could feel an ache in her muscles the cold stone floor on which she lay. Awareness crept through her and warmth, warmth on her stomach. She fought against the dragging darkness. The warmth on her stomach was a hand, and with all her might she reached for it. As she touched the hand that lay upon her, she became aware of the other cradling her neck, of the strong arms holding her body. Dim blue light filled her eyes as cold, dusty air filled her lungs. She could see once more and before her eyes was a most welcome sight. Underneath her fingers touching his hand, their bond sparked and surged.</p><p>Rey sat upright within his hands as his face searched her own concerned and relieved. She was shocked, as shocked as she'd been when she'd sensed him on Exogol in the first place. When he'd stood at her side to face Sidious together. Was he really here? Was this a dream? It hadn't been before, but he'd be thrown into the chasm, had he returned once more? She searched his face, she had so many questions but the main one she knew the answer to. She touched his jaw tentatively, his face, his hair, lingering upon his cheek as his hands held her firmly.</p><p>"You're here. You came back for me."</p><p>A meek smile touched the corners of his face.</p><p>"Ben."</p><p>It was Ben; Kylo Ren was gone, and Ben Solo was here, at her side.</p><p>Rey leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips met, Ben's arm held her to him, almost desperate. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and as it lingered, it deepened and said everything they had wanted to say to each other but had denied out of fear. He had always wanted her at his side as Ben Solo and as Kylo Ren, she had always wanted to join him, to take his hand and now Ben had returned she could. The kiss ended, and she pulled back to look at the man before her holding her close. She'd waited so long to belong, for Ben Solo and now he was here, they were together, they were one. She smiled at him, overjoyed and she saw Ben laugh a smile that lit his face up in a way she could never have imagined possible. Almost as quickly as it had happened, however, Ben's face changed, the smile faded, and the strength of his arms around her diminished.</p><p>Concern etched her face as she felt him weaken, grow cold beneath her fingers, and she tried to hold him as he fell to the ground. She grasped his hand tightly, the hand he'd offered to her so many times.</p><p>"Ben? Ben?"</p><p>He seemed utterly peaceful, his body completely relaxed, and just as she had with Luke, she could feel what was coming before she saw it.</p><p>"No, Ben. Ben. Stay with me. Please."</p><p>She watched Ben Solo fade into the Force. She squeezed his hand desperate, not wanting to lose him, but ultimately her hand tightened around empty air as his body faded to blue starlight in front of her eyes and disappeared. Only his clothing remained, and Rey sat, a hand upon his shirt. A shirt with a hole in it, a hole she'd created after she'd wounded him with his saber. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't cry out. She just sat disbelievingly at the place where he'd lain. She looked up to the sky desperate as she watched the Star Destroyers fall towards the planetary surface. Surely, surely this hadn't been the will of the Force. She allowed silent tears to trickle down her face as she reached a hand to her chest at the fresh agony residing there. Her other half in the Force was gone.</p><p>Rey was unsure how much time had passed but the atmosphere beyond the cave in which she sat no longer shot with electric blue light. The surface of Exogol no longer shuddered and vibrated with the explosions of the First Order ships that had impacted with the surface. She raised her tear-streaked face from her arms wrapped about her knees. Beneath Rey's entwined limbs, the garments Ben had worn, lay in the dust. Rey didn't want to leave, leaving would make everything so final, but she knew she also couldn't stay here. Reluctantly with a shudder of acceptance, she unfolded herself and began to stand. She looked back down at where he'd vanished and swept up his top holding it to her face. Rey could smell saltwater from Kef-Bir and a pleasant musk she recognised from fighting both with him and against him upon its surface. Fresh tears threatened to rush, and she swallowed them down before collecting up the lightsabers and walking away from the rest of Ben's things. <em>Don't look back; he's gone</em>, she told herself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Outside the split in the rock that housed the entrance to the underground Sith sanctum sat her x-wing, Luke's x-wing thankfully still intact and next to it was a tie fighter. Rey gulped her emotions down once more as she walked forward. She'd stolen Ben's tie fighter on Kef-Bir; to get here, he had acquired another. She went up to the ship and within it found some of Ben's belongings, discarded remnants of his former life as Kylo Ren; his cape and helmet. She took both, gazing for a moment into that helmet. In the past few months, this helmet had held no fear for her other than the potential conversation with the occupant within along with the fear of her own conflicted feelings towards the wearer. She recalled her terror the first time she'd seen it beneath the depths of Ben's cowl and the surprise she'd felt at seeing the rather unremarkable young man beneath it during her interrogation. Not a monster, or some half man- half machine monstrosity but a sad long-faced young man. Rey swept over the interior once more before taking all Ben's belongings into her X-wing and heading back for the Resistance base on Ajan Kloss.</p><p>As Rey entered the atmosphere and headed towards the base, she could see an array of ships positioned around the main building and a celebration amongst her friends on the ground as they greeted each other merrily. She landed and scrambled out. Was everyone ok? She'd have felt something if Chewie, Finn or Poe were hurt, wouldn't she? She spied them past a throng of resistance pilots and soldiers cheering and embracing. Poe smiled as he spotted her and Finn appeared overwhelmed. Seeing them made her emotions take hold once more as they rushed each other. The embrace was comforting, and Rey allowed herself to enjoy this moment with her friends; this was her found family, and it was all she had left. She was grateful she had that. She could feel Finn's hot tears on his face and hugged her friend close.</p><p>When they finally relinquished each other Poe left to rejoice with others, and Rey found Finn giving her a steady stare.</p><p>"I felt something. Are you ok?"</p><p><em>What had he felt?</em> Rey smiled and put on the facade needed before answering, "I'm fine. Truly."</p><p>She managed after a few more confessions that nothing terrible had happened to slink off to where Maz stood by an empty bed, within the compound. Rey stepped forward silently reaching out a hand to touch items she recognised upon the sheet that covered the bed-Leia's belongings. Leia's clothes were neatly piled, and next to them a pair of gold aurodium earrings, some gold oro-weave bracelets, two signet rings one with blue stones interlaced with gold the other a glittering green stone that appeared to have a star system inside it, encased with golden tentacles and a strange almost brushed bronze plaque- too heavy to be a necklace.</p><p>"She gave the last trace of her life force to bring back her son," Maz said not looking at Rey.</p><p>"She succeeded. I saw it. Ben turned. Ben came for me; helped me." Rey's voice started to falter, "Sacrificed himself for me, and he's gone."</p><p>"Dear child," Maz said, turning kindly to her, taking Rey's hand in her diminutive ones.</p><p>"You were right; all those years ago when you said the belonging I sought wasn't behind me, it was ahead. You were right; it was Ben. It was always Ben. My soulmate, the other half of myself. I had him just for a moment, but he's gone. They're all gone, and I'm alone."</p><p>"No one's ever really gone," Maz said comfortingly.</p><p>Rey shook her head.</p><p>"No," she paused her emotions threatening again to overwhelm her at wanting to admit something she'd know for so long. He'd been the only one who'd know her, no matter how much she'd fought him as Kylo Ren. As Ben and Kylo he'd wanted her and only the courage of her conviction not to turn to the dark had stopped her from accepting Kylo's pleas. "I loved him. I loved him, and I've lost him. I wanted to know my place in all this. It was with him, but he was taken from me, and nothing will fill the hole he's left behind."</p><p>Rey walked away from the bed, knowing Maz's eyes followed her to her small private tented area. Within her little shelter Rey poured over the ancient Jedi texts looking for something anything, this wasn't the will of the Force. There must be something about Dyads in here. Something. She could not accept this was the end.</p><p>"Rey?"</p><p>She slammed the book shut.</p><p>"We're going to hold a ceremony for those we've lost," Finn told her.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Gonna make a big fire, say some words, well Poe is."</p><p>"I'll be there."</p><p>Rey took the helmet from where she'd hidden it beneath the cloak beneath her bunk. She would let the Galaxy know who'd saved them. He was gone, but he would not be forgotten, she would remember him, and so would everyone else. Leaving her shelter Rey could see the flames of the great fire that had been constructed. Poe stood with Zorii, Finn with Rose, Maz with Chewie, who was now wearing the large bronze amulet she'd seen on Leia's bed; not a necklace but a medal. Rey would ask him about that sometime. Lando stood with Jannah, Connix, Beaumont, D'Arcy, Ackbar and Tyce. The fire rose high from the ground up amongst the trees, a burning flame burning bright as memory. A crowd of Resistance fighters, pilots, engineers, technicians, and volunteers who'd heard their call to rise were gathered around the fire. Rey stood alone, clutching the helmet to her tightly. Poe stepped forwards.</p><p>"The war is finally over, and we have all lost people we loved. We now commemorate everyone who gave their lives for peace. They are gone, but they are not forgotten. Admiral Holdo, Snap Wexley," Poe said before he stepped back.</p><p>"Admiral Ackbar," Colonel Ackbar stated.</p><p>"Han Solo," Lando stated and next to him, Chewie howled.</p><p>"General Organa, Princess Leia," Rose said as Finn squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Luke Skywalker," Maz said as she turned to Rey.</p><p>Rey clutched the helmet close to her chest. All eyes watched her confused as she stepped forward with the helmet placing it within the flames watching the angry red scars upon it flare as the helmet began to fall apart.</p><p>"Kylo Ren, Ben Solo," she stated as she stepped back. She didn't look at anyone, but she could see feel the questions of those who cared for her. She blocked it all out as she focused on the helmet's chrome lines as they melted in the fire. The crackling flames silenced.</p><p>
  <em>Rey</em>
</p><p>It was only a whisper, but she knew she'd heard it. It was his voice. She didn't imagine it. Her head spun to the side, but the sound of the fire returned and whatever moment she'd experienced within the Force was gone.</p><p>Poe turned back to the crowd, thankfully without comment regarding Rey's actions.</p><p>"May the Force be with them, always."</p><p>"Always!" the gathered crowd responded.</p><p>"Rey?"</p><p>This time it was a person saying her name, and she turned to see Finn standing next to her, concern and questions etched upon his face. He searched for an answer, expecting some sort of reasoning but she gave him none.</p><p>"What happened? Tell me."</p><p>She looked at her friend, she'd told him her fears previously of joining Kylo, sat upon his throne ruling together, but what had happened between them she couldn't share; not with Finn, an element of the truth though perhaps she could.</p><p>"He turned. After our fight on Kef-Bir, I mortally wounded him, and then I saved him, and he turned. He came for me, fought Palpatine with me, then" she inhaled to centre herself, "I died, and he gave his life to bring me back. He's gone."</p><p>"You died, I knew I felt something," Finn exclaimed.</p><p>Rey grimaced.</p><p>"But you're ok, he brought you back, and you're ok?" Finn asked.</p><p>He didn't understand how could he? She'd spoken of her bond with Kylo their link in the Force and the danger it presented. She hadn't told him about her connection with Ben or how she felt conflicted or how he'd offered his hand to her and how she'd wanted to take it.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'm ok."</p><p>"Good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey was exhausted so excused herself from the festivities early; she had died today and lost so much she cared about. She went and hid in her shelter, lying beneath Ben's cloak. Sleep had not come easily. The fire had died, and the last of the revellers had long since gone to their beds. Ajan Kloss was dark and quiet but for the native night-time creatures that inhabited the planet when exhaustion finally took her.</p><p>A warm hand lay on her stomach, and with all her might she reached for it. Rey sat upright within his hands as his face searched her own concerned and relieved. She touched his jaw tentatively, his face, his hair, lingering upon his cheek as his hands held her firmly. A meek smile touched the corners of his face.</p><p>"Ben."</p><p>Rey leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips met, Ben's arm held her to him, almost desperate. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and as it lingered, it deepened and said everything they had wanted to say to each other but had denied out of fear. The touch of his lips were warm against hers, and as Rey pressed herself against his chest, she opened hers against his with a sigh, and Ben's already desperate grip around her waist pulled her closer. Rey's gentle hand upon his jaw now reached behind him entwining with his hair.</p><p>She lost herself in the feel of his arm around her, of his chest against her, of his heart pounding against her, of the blood rushing in her veins, of the sweet warmth of his lips, the ardent movement of his against hers and the moist darkness within that held his breath. She could smell that musk and that salty sea. It felt good and right; as it always should have been. She pulled back from him, and he smiled at her and laughed.</p><p>"We need to go," she said to him her hand clinging to the back of his neck and the smile upon his face faded.</p><p>"No, no, Ben stay with me, be with me please."</p><p>His face was full of sorrow, and suddenly Rey awoke.</p><p>She clenched her eyes shut and allowed a solitary tear to fall from her face. It was just a dream.</p><p>Rey spent the next few days pouring through the ancient Jedi texts, there was so much information contained within their pages, but nothing about the Dyad. She went to C-3P0 and Beaumont about the scripture she couldn't read, but even the text they had deciphered contained nothing about the Dyad. She searched through each of the texts again this time in hopes of finding a way to bring someone back from death, but it was more from desperation she knew there was nothing within the texts about such capabilities.</p><p>When she wasn't searching for information on the Dyad, she was creating her new lightsaber. Maz had provided her with a crystal through her Gatherer friend Savi. With Chewbacca and Maz's help, Rey had begun to craft a saber of her own using parts of her staff. The work had been tricky, but thankfully there was all sorts of information in the texts often written in Luke's own hand to guide her. Chewie and Maz seemed knowledgeable, having seen others fix or adjust their sabers in the past. Rey was grateful for their help.</p><p>She was exhausted when she went to her bunk new lightsaber in one hand and one of the ancient Jedi texts in the other a few days later. Still, she sat within the darkness of her shelter and continued to pour over the ancient worn pages. The heavy book rested on her lap open upon the original Jedi, a balance of light and dark as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.</p><p>A warm hand lay on her stomach, and with all her might she reached for it. Rey sat upright within his hands as his face searched her own concerned and relieved. This time Rey knew it was a dream, but she didn't care; she touched his face, his hair, lingering upon his cheek as his hands held her firmly.</p><p>"So real," Rey exclaimed.</p><p>A gentle smile touched the corners of his face.</p><p>"Ben," Rey whispered his name as she leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips met, Ben's arm held her to him, almost desperate. The kiss was sweet to start but quickly deepened. The touch of his lips against hers were warm, and Rey urgently pressed herself against his chest opening her mouth against his attempting to explore the warm moist darkness beyond. Ben's already desperate grip around her waist pulled her closer. Rey's arms enclosed around his neck; she didn't care that this wasn't real. Rey lost herself in the feel of Ben's arms around her, his chest against hers. Ben's pounding heart, the blood rushing in her veins, the sweet warmth of his lips and their ardent movement against hers became Rey's world. Rey could smell that musk and that salty sea. She pulled back from him, and he smiled at her and laughed.</p><p>She clambered onto his lap, her lips finding his and eagerly continuing what they'd begun. She explored the depths of his mouth the tangles of his hair and breathed in that heady familiar smell. His fingers kneaded what flesh he could feel along her arms. Every sensation felt so real so tangible. Without disentangling herself from those strong arms, her hands pulled at his dark top. The kissing stopped, and Ben grabbed her hands the smile upon his face replaced with concern, but he spoke no words.</p><p>"Be with me. Please," Rey urged him. He gave her that look; one he'd often given her whenever she'd disappointed him with her stubbornness and her refusal to join him as Kylo. Ben, however, relinquished his hold on her wrists and allowed her to remove his clothing. His pale skin was different from how she remembered it. The scars she'd seen when their bond had sparked into place on Ahch-To were gone. She gently traced where they'd been, where now there was only perfect flesh, and beneath her fingertips, Ben's skin prickled with sensation, and he shivered, she felt his exhale against her skin. Once again, she marvelled at the realness of this dream. She reached for her wraps, throwing them aside before enclosing him within her arms and colliding her lips with his. The racing of his heart, the arms clutching her back to hold her flesh tightly to his; Rey lost herself in this fantastical moment, the authenticity of this dream. His lips moved from her mouth and began moving down her neck, and she clung to him and gasped as he moved lower.</p><p>Rey awoke with a start. She was sat upon her bunk alone. The book had fallen to the floor and was the cause of her abrupt awakening. As she reached to pick the book up, she realised her clothing lay discarded on the other side of her shelter. The dream; it had been so real she'd re-enacted it here. She picked up her wraps questions puzzling her face as she put her clothes back on.</p><p>It was still dark outside her shelter, and she could hear the beginning of the dawn chorus of the local wildlife. She would not be returning to sleep, not tonight. She headed to where she had trained in meditation with Leia. She sat crossed legged within the small clearing within the jungle trees of Ajan Kloss. Breathe she told herself attempting to shake off the dream, but the realness disturbed her. <em>Just breathe</em>. She sat eyes closed meditating breathing and slowly the inner calm she'd come there to seek flowed. She was a conduit of the Force, and it flowed through her, centred and calm she ascended one with the Force. Around her rocks also began to ascend floating tranquilly about her like satellites orbiting their planet. It was a surprisingly peaceful moment.</p><p>
  <em>"Rey."</em>
</p><p>Rey plummeted to the ground with an ungraceful thud as did everything around her. Cursing, she stood and spun in all directions.</p><p>"Ben!"</p><p>Rey shouted into the clearing, but of course, there was no answer. She searched about her, but even before she began searching the surrounding trees, she knew he wasn't there. Rey spent the rest of the day within the clearing attempting to regain that moment of peace within the Force, to try to hear that familiar voice once more; to hear him.</p><p>"Be with me," she whispered as she attempted a transcendent moment. As dusk fell, she gave up frustrated and exhausted. Utilising the Force, she threw the rocks surrounding her in all directions causing them to rebound with nearby trees.</p><p>"Whoa, careful," Rose said as she entered the clearing.</p><p>"Rose," Rey exclaimed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can't," she paused and sighed heavily, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I'm sorry I'm struggling to centre myself."</p><p>Rose smiled at her; it was a sad smile, sympathetic and full of concern.<br/>"We're worried about you," Rose confessed.</p><p>Rey looked at her friend, doubt, fear, and anguish flittered across her features, and she knew she'd failed to hide those feelings from Rose. Rose reached a hand out to her.</p><p>"Rey, you can tell me anything."</p><p>Rey knew Rose meant that when she said it. Rose understood things where Finn and certainly Poe did not, and she was grateful to her friend for that depth of understanding and feeling.</p><p>"It's my dreams," Rey said, turning to look at the destruction she'd caused in the clearing. "I'm haunted by a memory, and it's so real."</p><p>"What's the memory of defeating Palpatine? What it cost you? Your death?"</p><p>Rey looked at her friend, of course, they all believe it's her death that's troubling her. That would be the sensible thing to be distracted by she imagined.</p><p>"Yes, what it cost me, but not my death- Ben's." Rey watched Rose's face closely to see for a reaction to judge how much she could tell her. She saw neither repulsion nor shock that understanding look remained.</p><p>"Finn told me, Kylo, Ben saved you," Rose offered in an invitation to speak freely.</p><p>Rey succumbed but couldn't face her friend while she admitted the rest.</p><p>"He turned and came back for me; he saved me. He gave his life so I could live."</p><p>Silence followed as Rey re-lived those last moments in her mind eyes squeezed tightly shut as she watched Ben fade into the Force.</p><p>"Do you feel guilty?" Rose asked.</p><p>Rey turned to her friend, un-shed tears welling her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, and I want him back."</p><p>Now Rose looked confused. </p><p>"I woke up in his arms. We kissed and then he died in my arms. I re-live that moment every night in my dreams. It's so real. I touch him, feel him, smell him. I wake up, and I'm alone."</p><p>Rose sighed, now she understood.</p><p>"Rey, I'm sorry. I know you shared a connection with him even before he turned."</p><p>"It was more than a connection. He was the only one who knew me. We were a Dyad in the Force; one soul within two beings, two that are one, but he's gone, and I'm alone. I feel lost, incomplete, and at night I'm haunted by our last moment together. I need answers."</p><p>"What can we do?"</p><p>Rey felt relief surge through her, her friends were so incredible, despite her secrecy, despite her differences. She was so grateful.</p><p>"I think I need to leave to go to Ahch-To." Rey wasn't sure if going there would help, but being here certainly wasn't. She needed to re-balance herself, to connect with Luke, the Jedi past and get answers to her questions.</p><p>"Then leave in the morning, but for now come be with us, eat, please."</p><p>Rey nodded and allowed her friend to escort her to where the Resistance members were gathered for their evening meal around a blazing fire. Rey sat with Finn and Rose on one side, Poe and Zorii on the other as Maz handed out the food and conversation turned to the future of the galaxy and what would happen now the First Order was gone. Opinions flew across the flames and Rey listened, interested. Inside herself, she felt calm, she had a plan, but she had also needed this. She'd failed to ground herself earlier and succumbed to frustration, being here eating and enjoying the company of her friends and their friendly albeit heated debate soothed her. The impassioned conversations endured, but Rey zoned it out a comforting noise in the background as she watched the flames of the fire dance and sway. Orange, yellow, white and red the hues flittered and danced from the glowing husks of trees at their core. Escaping them all were the glittering embers that disappeared into the black night sky like tiny little ships escaping destruction.</p><p>
  <em>"Rey."</em>
</p><p>Rey's head spun to the side to look for him. The fire had caused a trance, and yet again she'd heard him call her name. She knew he wasn't there; however, she knew she wasn't going mad. This wasn't her grief or guilt; it was something else. Around the glowing dregs of fire, the gathering of companions started to drift off towards their shelters and bunks, yawning and mumbling. Eventually, as she began to shiver with the chill on her skin that didn't face the flames, Rey retired to her shelter. She curled up onto her bunk beneath his cloak and prayed to the Whills that soon she'd have answers.</p><p>A warm hand lay on her stomach, and with all her might she reached for it. Rey sat upright within his hands as his face searched her own concerned and relieved. Rey knew this was a dream, but she didn't care; she touched his face, his hair, as his hands held her firmly. A meek smile touched the corners of his face.</p><p>"Ben," Rey whispered his name as she leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips met, Ben's arm held her to him. The kiss was desperate to start as Rey anguished that this moment wouldn't last. Rey urgently pressed herself against his chest opening her mouth against his attempting to absorb him, to keep him with her. Ben's already desperate grip around her waist pulled her closer. Rey's arms enclosed around his neck, they're mutual yearning almost frantic. Rey felt the tears she could no longer keep at bay trickle down her face. She pulled away from his lips and covered her mouth as she tried to control the bubbling emotions. His hand rubbed the back of her neck, comfortingly.</p><p>"You're just a memory," she admitted between her fingers as she wept. She now bent her head, shaking it slightly as she admitted what she knew to be true. "This is just a dream I'll wake up, and I'll be alone."</p><p>He brought the hand from around her back to sweep away her tears. She could feel the roughness of his fingers as they stroked away her grief, causing more tears to flow in anguish.</p><p>"You're not alone."</p><p>The sound of his voice made her immediately lift her head to look at him. His face wore that same concerned expression it had when she'd opened her eyes. His hand on the back of her neck pulled her a little closer, and he gazed meaningfully into her eyes.</p><p>"I will always be with you."</p><p>He smiled gently at her as she searched his face. He'd never spoken to her before in these visions. His expression didn't falter, nor did his hand upon her neck as her eyes flittered back and forth. She reached out to him with her hand, resting it as she always did upon his jaw to touch his face and hair. She felt once more how real it all felt; she reached into the Force as she breathed in that musky sea smell.</p><p>"This isn't a memory. This is real. Ben?"</p><p>She raised her eyebrows at him in question holding his face to keep his steadfast gaze on hers, his gentle smile increased on one side into a sympathetic smirk one acknowledging of the newly accepted truth, and she gasped in shock.</p><p>Rey inhaled sharply as she rose from her bunk as though in pain, unable to breathe. Swinging her legs over to rest upon the floor, something solid to ground herself, she tried to breathe steadily. She was trembling with shock at her abrupt waking but mostly the realisation she'd come to while asleep. It wasn't a dream. Ben wasn't gone, but where was he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back to the Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey stood staring at the charred remains of Kylo Ren's Tie Fighter as the wind of Ahch-To buffeted her hood. The Lanai hadn't cleared away the husk of the ship from where she had burnt it after fleeing Kef-Bir. Burning it at the time symbolised her vow to leave it all behind. She'd never wanted to be part of this legacy; she'd do as Luke had done and live on this island in exile. That view had been short-lived, and she'd have been stuck on this island if Luke hadn't raised his old X-wing from its watery depths.</p><p>She recalled the events of her fight with Kylo on Kef- Bir, what he'd said to her and what she'd said to him. She'd found the Wayfinder, but she'd had a vision, and as she fell out of a hidden chamber there, he was, yet again Kylo Ren. He'd been calm, and again he tried to reason with her to join him on the darkside.</p><p>"You can't go back to her now. Like I can't."</p><p>He'd crushed the Wayfinder when she'd refused, and once again they'd fought. He could've killed her, he hadn't held back, and she was about to be beaten when his mother had reached out to him. He'd felt it before Rey did, consumed by her anger she'd grasped his cross-guard lightsaber as he dropped it in disbelief and she'd speared him before feeling what he felt. Leia, Leia was gone.</p><p>Kylo had fallen to the Death Star floor remains accepting and resolute of his impending fate; his death. She'd kneeled at his side so remorseful of what she'd done as tears of saltwater both from the sea and her eyes intermingled as they ran down her face. She'd stretched her hand out to him; his face at that moment, uncomprehending of what she was doing and why she would deem to give him any empathy. As he watched her heal him, she watched his scars disappear, the long scar she'd given him fading until it was gone completely. He was full of light, and now his face was perfect, suddenly she'd been able to see his father and mother in that face. As Kylo Ren, he'd never understood, and so he'd sat and searched her face blind to her reason for saving him. Rey told him the truth, a truth that she'd hidden but at that moment had to admit not only to him but to herself.</p><p>"I did want to take your hand. Ben's hand."</p><p>She saw it then, the realisation dawn on him, that he hadn't been wrong, that she had wanted to join him, but only as Ben. That she couldn't let him die, because that would mean letting Ben die and Ben was who she held out hope for, Ben who'd she come to the Supremacy for, Ben who she wanted. As she ran from him, stealing his ship, she could see and feel the inevitable return of Ben Solo.</p><p>A solitary tear rolled down Rey's cheek as she relived those moments.</p><p>She walked up the steps past the burnout ship towards the cave at the top of the island. She paused at the mosaic shimmering beneath the surface of a shallow pool of water- the original Jedi, before making her way to the cliff edge. She stood dejectedly on the cliff where she'd first truly opened herself to the Force. The crack within the cliff where her awakening had occurred, now contained moss, wildflowers, and grass. She knelt and traced it with her finger and let out a sad sigh.</p><p>She sat crossed legged and began to meditate.</p><p>
  <em>Reach out with your feelings.</em>
</p><p>"I'm one with the Force, the Force is with me," she whispered as she breathed in deeply and allowed herself to float in the Force. Introspection followed, her breathing became measured and deep as though resting in peaceful sleep, but she was active. Rey drifted above the surface of the cliff, around her rocks and began to hover.</p><p>"Be with me," she whispered.</p><p>Within the Force, Rey could feel the island's Porgs, the Lanai attending to their daily chores unaffected by her presence. She felt in between dark and light elements, sensations of death, decay, life, love and peace—the Force.</p><p>"Be with me," she whispered again. Journeying in her mind beyond the physical island, beyond the planet, she could sense the stars of the galaxy, feel those strong with the Force scattered amongst the known and unknown regions of space, but she felt no hint of that familiar presence; that dark peak splintered and shot through with light. She still couldn't sense Ben- anywhere. She opened her eyes, frustrated.</p><p>"My grandson can't come to you, Rey. He would if he could, but he can't."</p><p>Rey turned as she drifted back to the ground. An ethereal blue form of a young man stood to her right. He was handsome with curled hair a similar length to Ben's but not as dark. He wore dark Jedi robes, and in elements of him, she could see Luke and Leia, but in those eyes, she saw Ben. The horrors they'd seen, the darkness they'd endured Ben's eyes were similar, the sadness the power it was all there. Across one side of his face and one eye was a long scar; the same as Ben's. She knew who this ghost before her was; it mattered little she'd come for answers and he would give them to her.</p><p>"Where's Ben?"</p><p>The ghost sighed at the question, though it wasn't as though he needed to breathe, it was a sigh of disappointment.</p><p>"You know where he is, he died. He died succeeding to do what I fell to the darkside wanting to achieve."</p><p>"And what was that?"</p><p>Anakin's ghost smiled sadly.<br/>"Saving the one he loved from death. Don't waste his sacrifice- live, be free, be happy."</p><p>"I can't. You don't know what it feels like."</p><p>"To lose the one you love?" He asked cocking his head questioningly. "No, I do, I truly do. I remember all that I did. I loved her, I always did, but I remember the darkness as it surged in my veins, the cold-blooded fury and hatred as I seized my wife by her throat silencing her. It was all me-is me. She should've been the only thing I ever wanted, but my fear of losing her like I lost my mother meant I lost her and my children. I have suffered that terrible truth, so I know more than anyone how you feel."</p><p>Rey felt guilty, thinking her current emotions were something she alone felt so acutely. She had vaguely known what had happened with the creation of Darth Vader, but to hear it from the man himself sent her skin to trembling. This seemingly loving, humorous and powerful man had become worse than Ben would ever have been. A monster and murderer the extent to which she was grateful Ben had never reached.</p><p>"It feels like part of me has been ripped out and is missing. A wound that cannot heal. I'm not complete without him because of our bond. I want him back. I need him back."</p><p>He stepped forward empathetically.<br/>"I know but Rey saving someone from death is one thing, bringing them back from death is another thing entirely."</p><p>"Ben did it. I died. He brought me back."</p><p>"You still had a body; you weren't one with the cosmic Force. Ben is no longer part of the living Force." Anakin was pleading with her to understand Rey realised, but she needed him to understand her and Ben weren't like other Force users, this was different.</p><p>"Then why can't I see him? If he's part of the cosmic Force, why hasn't he come to me? I watched him fade into the Force as he died in my arms so why, why can't I see him, sense him as I do you, Luke and Leia? Where is he?"</p><p>Now Anakin's face truly fell, sympathetic smiles were gone; the truth was finally going to be shared.</p><p>"The Dyad, your connection."</p><p>"I don't understand," Rey's eyes searched Anakin's face. Shifted left to right as she tried to understand what that meant.</p><p>"You said it yourself. Two that are one; Ben can't cross over because his soul is bound to yours."</p><p>Realisation dawned on Rey, and she felt a swell of despair as she closed her eyes, she would control her emotions.<br/>"He can't cross over, till I do."</p><p>"I'm sorry Rey, but you will be together again; not in this life but the next."</p><p>"I see him in my dreams. It's always the same. Me waking from death in his arms. Our last moments together before he died. Reliving that moment but differently."</p><p>Now the ghost of Ben's grandfather stepped towards her curiously.<br/>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"He spoke to me. Told me I wasn't alone that he'd always be with me. It's not a memory."</p><p>Anakin shook his head sadly.<br/>"It was just a dream, Rey."</p><p>"No, it's not, it's real. I'm going to get answers. I have to, and then I'm going to do everything I can to bring him back."</p><p>Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder and peered deep into her eyes just as Ben had often done when reading her. Rey let him into her mind at her dream's memories. Anakin lifted his head and nodded gravely.<br/>"I believe you, but only life can pay for life Rey. You must be careful not to pursue this to the extent of all else. Falling to dark side often comes from good intentions; trust me, I know."</p><p>"I will not fall."</p><p>Anakin nodded again.<br/>"I'll see what I can discover. We know so little about the Dyad, but I'm sure the Jedi past may be able to give you some guidance."</p><p>He smiled and winked, making Rey frown before he disappeared.</p><p>Rey stood on the edge of the cliff and watched the twin suns set. She would not give up hope; she couldn't. Darkness was falling over the island as she tread the familiar path to one of the little stone huts, the one that had been her home when last she'd been here. Inside was exactly as she'd left it. She settled herself into the simple bunk exhausted and heavy-hearted. Sleep came quickly, and with it, the dream.</p><p>A warm hand lay on her stomach, and with all her might she reached for it. Rey sat upright within his hands as his face searched her own concerned and relieved. Rey knew this was a dream, and this time she'd get answers. Still, the moment brought such relief she couldn't stop herself, stop her fingers reaching for his face and resting there, from taking in the sight of him.</p><p>"Ben," Rey whispered his name as she leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips met, Ben's arm held her to him. The kiss was sweet, and Rey let it linger. She let the kiss deepen as she held his face to her and felt his arm about her waist. It said everything they had wanted to say to each other but had denied out of fear. She pulled back from him and smiled and watched as his face broke into a smile.</p><p>"This isn't a memory. Ben, where are you?"</p><p>Rey reached out to him as he reached to touch her face tenderly. Ben observed her as though engraining the lines of her face and feel of her skin onto his memory. Rey pressed her question again.</p><p>"Ben, where are you?"</p><p>Now he looked to her and shrugged, "I'm here."</p><p>"Where? Exogol?" she asked.</p><p>He shook his head, "No not on Exogol. I'm not on your plane Rey. I left the world of the living Force."</p><p>"Why did you do it?"</p><p>"Do what?"</p><p>"Sacrifice yourself for me."</p><p>"You know why," he replied, reaching for her face again. He searched her face, "You know."</p><p>Rey could feel tears trickling down her cheeks and felt Ben's rough fingers stroke them away.<br/>"I love you."</p><p>He smiled at her now, and his own eyes welled with un-shed tears, and he leaned forward and kissed her.<br/>"I know. It was always you Rey, always. I need you to understand I don't regret it. Given the same choice again I'd make the same decision, every time. You live. My life was a fair price to pay, for all I ever did in the service of the dark, let alone to allow you to live. I couldn't have lived in a world without you in it."</p><p>Tears continued to trickle down her face.<br/>"It's not fair. I finally got the belonging I searched my whole life for only to lose you. I'm going to save you."</p><p>"You already did," he said, and Rey looked up at him. Ben smiled nodding and repeated, "You already did."</p><p>"No, I'm going to bring you back. This wasn't the will of the Force. We're the Dyad, the Balance. You should be here with me."</p><p>His smile turned to a sad grimace as he shook his head, the dark waves of his hair falling in front of him.<br/>"Rey I gave my life willingly to save you, I cannot ask anyone to give up theirs for me and nor should you."</p><p>"I'm going to find a way; we will be together again. I believe that."<br/>She pulled him towards her, and he didn't resist as their lips touched and arms entwined. This time the kisses didn't become desperate, a moment didn't occur that brought Rey from the dream with a jolt. This time as their loving kisses ended, she took Ben in her arms, and he embraced her in his. She nestled into his shoulder, his hair caressing the side of her jaw. She breathed him in content as she felt his fingers caress the back of her neck. They held each other relishing this moment of completeness. As Rey began to rise from her sleep, it was as though Ben faded into her. When she woke, it wasn't as painful. He was with her; she could feel him. Rey had hope; all she needed now was a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The World Between Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey stood on the cliff edge as she once had training with a length of wood similar to her old staff pushing her skills, leaping higher, moving faster yet within herself, she was calm, her breath steady her heart a constant beat in her chest. Anger, aggression fear; these emotions were of the darkside easier and quicker, she must continue to resist them. She understood now this was a constant battle not a one-time moment of indecision. Rey was passive, letting herself go in the Force, it was a river, and she was merely its instrument. She paused placing the length of wood behind her before removing her new lightsaber from her belt, igniting it and gazing into its golden beam. She spun the saber in her hand, her lightsaber was an extension of her arm, of her will, and within her, the Force flowed.</p><p>Rey closed her eyes and reached out with her feelings, attempting to enter that trance-like state where she could hear Ben, without being asleep. The more she tried, the more frustrated she felt; <em>stop trying, feel</em>. Rey opened her eyes and ran down the steps of Ahch-To and ran along the beach. The sound of the sea crashing against the rocks spurred her onward, she ran dodging rocks and pools of water, breathing in the fresh sea air. Rey somersaulted over a low lying mass of cliff, pushing her body further faster and faster she ran. She vaulted up back onto the cliff as the tide came in threatening to splash her feet, she landed easily on the coarse grass as she continued to run uphill until she was running along a thin rocky ledge. Instinct, the Force it guided her every move flowed through her. Up here, like this, she felt free. She stopped at the top of Ahch-To not because she was out of breath but to enjoy this moment; the sea, the sounds of the Porgs, the salt-sprayed wind that blew against her body, the endless grey sky. At one with the Force, not trying to bend it to her will. <em>I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me</em>. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.</p><p>"Rey."</p><p>There it was, the connection she'd been seeking. Instead of rushing towards it with her mind and body, Rey tried to stay in the moment, but just being aware that it had happened caused her to fall from that heightened state and as fleeting as it had come to her it disappeared once more. She opened her eyes and growled to herself. Something to her right caught her attention and turning she saw a ghostly blue apparition. Not Luke, not Leia and not Anakin. This apparition was a humanoid alien, a Togruta. Rey had never met one before but she'd heard stories. The vision before her was a female Togruta, her presence strong and beautiful. Her eyes, even in her spectral form, shone a vibrant blue. Her skin was dark and on her face were lighter intricate markings following the lines of her eyes and cheekbones. What Rey could see of her Lekku were white with darker markings, her montrals were hidden beneath the hood of her robes but caused two peaks beneath the surface like a regal crown. She was short and slender, but the long robes she wore shrouded most of her tiny frame.</p><p>"I am Ahsoka Tano I believe I have the answers you seek regarding Ben Solo."</p><p>Rey surveyed the female alien with interest.</p><p>"Are you one of the ancient Jedi who came to me on Exogol?"</p><p>The Togruta smiled, "Yes and no. I came to you on Exogol but in life, I left the Jedi order and though the Jedi council said I was a powerful Jedi I never became a full Jedi Knight."</p><p>"Then how can you help me?"</p><p>The ghostly form of the female Jedi stepped towards her. <br/>"One does not need to be a Jedi Knight to know the ways of the Force, your former master wasn't one and look at the fine job she did training you."</p><p>"Leia."</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, "Strong in Force was she, as was her family."</p><p>The mention of Leia's family bright Rey's pressing question to the forefront of her mind.<br/>"Where's Ben?"</p><p>"Ben Solo is in the Vergence Scatter; the world between worlds."</p><p>"The world between worlds, what is that?" Rey asked.</p><p>"It is the mystical plane between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Between the living Force and the cosmic Force. It exists outside of time and space. All moments in time are linked together through doorways."</p><p>Rey processed what Ahsoka had told her. It fitted with what Anakin had said. Ben couldn't cross over, he was stuck between the two realms because of their connection, but she wanted to be sure<br/>"How do you know he's there?"</p><p>"I've been there," Ahsoka said with a smile.</p><p>"How did you get there? Did you die as Ben did?" Rey asked, perhaps Ahsoka was also a part of a Dyad.</p><p>"No, I did die once but that's not when I entered. I entered fighting my former master Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker. He was about to kill me but I was pulled through a portal into the world between worlds by a padawan friend- Ezra Bridger. Anakin, Vader was a vergence within the Force. Vergences can be places, people or objects and each creates a portal or doorway into the Vergence Scatter or World between Worlds."</p><p>Rey looked at the woman now, so much of her reminded her of Leia. So sure and confident but also sad. She'd seen much sorrow and endured much pain. Ahsoka smiled knowingly.</p><p>"You know the pain of caring for someone who is two people, as I did. Anakin Skywalker was a good master and a dear friend. Darth Vader was a ruthless vile Sith Lord; someone else entirely, but some elements of him never changed- his passion, his drive. His deep feeling for those he cared about, as a Jedi this was his love, as a Sith twisted into obsessive hate."</p><p>Rey nodded understanding. Within Kylo elements of Ben were always visible. His fears, his pain. He'd tried desperately to hide who he was by destroying it, but it had only solidified the truth he could never run from.</p><p>"How is Ben there?" Rey asked changing the subject back to the answers she wanted.</p><p>"There is a portal, a doorway to the world between worlds on Exogol deep within the temple; that is why Darth Sidious was there. Not only a powerful centre of Dark energy but an entrance to that plane. He had always wanted to enter the world between worlds. He believed gaining access would give him unimaginable power, and control of the Universe. You and Solo stopped him. Your connection means Ben Solo cannot cross over fully because you aren't two souls you are one. The Dyad, unseen for centuries. Rare and powerful."</p><p>That made sense Exogol was not only a powerful source of Sith power but had a gate to something Darth Sidious had desired while Galatic Emperor.</p><p>"How did you leave?"</p><p>"I stepped back into my own timeline."</p><p>"How do I bring Ben back from the world between worlds?"</p><p>Ahsoka stepped forward silently looking Rey squarely in the face.</p><p>"You can't."</p><p>There was a long pause where neither woman spoke.</p><p>"He died, I didn't. I'm truly sorry young one. I've seen the power love can overcome, but nothing can bring him back."</p><p>Rey dropped her head and closed her eyes, "Only life can pay for life."</p><p>"Saving someone from death requires the transfer of life Force, or changing time. You'd have to sacrifice yourself or someone else and change the course of the future in doing so. The price is too high. For now, you must let him go, but you will be reunited in the Cosmic Force."</p><p>Something Ahsoka said had stirred a question in Rey, and Rey had ignored what this Jedi had told her about price and reuniting in death.</p><p>"Is life force the same for everyone?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.</p><p>"If you live longer do you have more life Force? Like if you were a Wookie? They live longer do they have more life Force?"</p><p>Ahsoka could see where this line of questioning was going. Life Force transference had saved her and saved Rey from death. Rey wanted to use it to return Ben Solo to her, but without someone sacrificing their own life. Ahsoka knew the answer she didn't particularly want to share it, but the possibility of this young Jedi finding a powerful Force user with centuries of life that they were willing to give was unlikely. She knew of someone, had met them years ago but had promised to them she would never reveal their whereabouts. It didn't matter they couldn't help and the truth was best to allow Rey to move on.</p><p>"Yes, but long years isn't enough. They must also be strong in the Force. Such a being no longer exists, Master Yoda was the last. The Jedi were all but exterminated. Life transference is a skill few have mastered. You, Ben and his grandfather are the only ones who succeeded and even Anakin was only ever a conduit."</p><p>"I have felt others strong in the Force. Someone somewhere can help me I know it."</p><p>Ahsoka sighed. She needed Rey to see that the will of the Force could not and should not be altered for one's personal gains. Ezra had wanted to save his master, he could've but it wasn't the will of the Force. Ezra had accepted that Rey must too.</p><p>"Young Rey, what you are considering is dangerous and costly. Bending the Force to your will, trying to fix your pain can only ever lead one way- the Darkside. Managing your fears to not turn to anger and avoid leaving the light is a lifelong venture. We all stray from time to time, but your pursual of this at the expense of all else could be your undoing, as it was my masters."</p><p>Rey allowed the woman's words to sink in. She could be careful to manage herself to not fall.</p><p>"Why can I hear him when I'm meditating in the Force?"</p><p>"Your link is why you hear him, he is with you here," she reached her hand out and touched Rey on her chest.</p><p>"Why can I see him, in my dreams?</p><p>Ahsoka cocked her head, curiously.</p><p>"Your dreams?"</p><p>"When I sleep I dream of him that last moment we shared when he brought me back before he died."</p><p>Ahsoka looked out across the sea pondering to herself out loud.</p><p>"He must be entering his own timeline, reliving moments," she turned back to Rey now, "because you are the Dyad you see it, feel it too."</p><p>"He can re-live moments?" Rey queried confused.</p><p>Ahsoka's form paced along the cliff ledge animatedly as she spoke.<br/>"All moments in time together, multiple doorways. He can only enter his own timeline because he has no presence in the living Force anymore beyond his timeline." Ahsoka explained and Rey nodded. In her mind, she had a plan. She didn't know this Jedi well but she knew enough that Ahsoka wouldn't approve and so she kept it to herself and she attempted to keep her mind and features calm.</p><p>"Is that why you needed answers, because of your dreams?" Ahsoka asked kindly.</p><p>"They're not dreams, they're real. I understand that now. Ben isn't gone and he can't come to me, but I can go to him."</p><p>"Rey. You cannot live in the past. Your mind should be on the present the here and now."</p><p>Now Rey felt a surge of anger, "I can't. I can't move forward without him. He is the other half of myself and I won't give up until I've exhausted every possibility." Rey could feel her teeth gritted and grinding against each other.</p><p>Ahsoka looked at her sadly.<br/>"What if this was his destiny? His path? To die so you could live, for there to be balance."</p><p>"We were balance together. Light from darkness," Rey pointed to herself, "darkness from light. The living embodiment of the cosmic Force. Without him there isn't balance, it's just me."</p><p>Ahsoka stepped forward and looked deep into Rey's eyes.<br/>"I can see why they all have such faith in you, but death is a part of life. Be careful young Rey." The ghostly form held Rey's shoulders and leant forward until their foreheads touched. Rey closed her eyes and breathed centring herself. When she reopened them Ahsoka was gone.</p><p>Rey looked out towards the sea, dusk was falling and the sky was coloured with hues of yellow and orange from the dual suns. Rey walked back to her hut.</p><p>A warm hand lay on her stomach and with all her might she reached for it. Rey sat upright within his hands as his face searched her own concerned and relieved. She reached for his face and rested it there, taking in the sight of him.</p><p>"Ben," Rey whispered his name as she leaned forward and kissed him. As their lips met Ben's arm held her to him. The kiss was sweet and Rey let it linger and deepen as she held his face to her and felt his arm about her waist. It hadn't been long since she'd last seen him in this way but she missed this contact. She pulled back from him and smiled and watched as his face broke into a smile.</p><p>"I know where you are and I'm coming for you."</p><p>Ben sat silently and raised his eyebrows at her questioningly, before sighing disappointedly.</p><p>"Rey," he began.</p><p>"No Ben. This wasn't the will of the Force, I'm going to bring you back."</p><p>She could feel that anger in herself rising as his hands moved to her shoulders to look at her calmly.</p><p>"At what cost? Rey I don't want you to get hurt or worse fall to the dark for me. I couldn't bear that."</p><p>"I can't bear this, only seeing you in my dreams, knowing your stuck in this plane, this world between worlds."</p><p>Ben's face looked anguished he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Then I'll stop. I wanted you to know you weren't alone, that I'd never leave you. I can wait for you, but you should live your life, be free."</p><p>"No, no I don't want to be without you."</p><p>"Time will lessen your pain and I'll be waiting for the time when we can cross over together."</p><p>Rey shook her head at him in disbelief.<br/>"Why are you saying this?"</p><p>He removed his hands from her shoulders placing them in his lap.<br/>"I knew the consequences when I brought you back, I knew what it would cost, what it would mean. I don't regret my actions. It was the easiest decision I ever made." He reached forward taking her hand in his gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "I don't want to haunt you. All I ever wanted was for you to survive, that is enough for me."</p><p>"It's not enough for me," Rey grasped his hands tightly.</p><p>"You can't undo the past no matter how hard you try and I don't want you to." He reached for her cheek and she saw the torment in his face at the agony she knew was on hers. He swallowed took in a difficult breath.<br/>"I love you, I've always loved you and I always will. I will always be with you. Always."</p><p>He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers, she closed her eyes feeling his forehead rest upon hers.<br/>"Goodbye Rey," he whispered it against her lips.</p><p>Her eyes flew open she was alone in her stone hut.<br/>"Ben!" Rey shouted to the emptiness as she leapt from her bunk. The only noise that answered her cries was the sound of the wind and the waves crashing against the island's shores. She sunk back down into her bunk those initial feelings of loss threatening to overwhelm her, till stubborn refusal took its place.</p><p>Rey didn't care about the risks or the costs she wasn't giving up. She would bring Ben Solo back; they would be together again. Leia herself had told her nothing was impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time Passes Strangely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey had much time to learn; familiar with a solitary life she ploughed herself with renewed fervour into all of Luke's ancient books. Days and weeks passed as she slowly read through the pages she had not covered before and not for the first time wished her childhood had been different in order to read faster. Before, Beaumont and C-3PO had helped her to translate the archaic languages into Galatic Basic. Even the parts already translated, Rey found difficult to understand. The ancient Jedi favoured metaphor over facts and attempting to decipher meaning made Rey's eyes ache and head pound.</p><p>Rey passed each day in this way tracing the ancient words and diagrams of the thin and ancient pages of the books, looking for anything Ahsoka had told her about the vergence scatter. At night she barely slept; no longer haunted by Ben, but her dreams were nightmares and fitful, and she often woke with her lightsaber having been drawn to her hand. Time lost all meaning as she drifted in this way, days and moons merged into a seemingly unending flow.</p><p>Rey was unsure how long she'd been on the island when one of the islands native inhabitants had beckoned her. The Lanai had been wary of her on her second arrival, and given her past behaviour, she could not blame them. This particular caretaker was the Lanai leader, Alcida-Auka, she had taken Rey to one of the huts, a store where all the belongings of past inhabitants were kept. Alcida-Auka had shown Rey belongings that she instantly knew belonged to Luke. His robes, a star compass and a pair of golden cubes on a chain. Rey remembered these cubes; she'd seen Ben holding them as he knelt on the floor of the Rebellion outpost on Crait.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Rey would hold the little golden cubes close to her chest at night, hoping to stave away the dark dreams and sleep peacefully. She missed reliving that last moment with Ben, reliving that bittersweet moment was better than the unending questions that caused her nightmares. Somehow the linked dice worked, a talisman for sound sleep and she hung them on a cord about her neck, when she had Ben back, she'd give them to him.</p><p>It took much consolidating of her reading, but eventually, she found what it was she sought. Maps linking worlds containing vergence, she could traverse the pathway between these worlds using the Force if she wished. According to the text, the Force was like a ribbon between these points, on the edge of reality. Deep within Exogol was a vergence, and according to the Rammahgon where she'd learnt about the Sith Wayfinder there was a chain of hyperspatial waypoints linking the vergence there to the vergence here on Ahch- To, the mirror cave.</p><p>Rey currently stood staring into the blowhole that led her to the mirror cave. Absent-mindedly she brushed the golden dice about her neck. She felt afraid but focused she would do as she had before, it didn't matter what the mirror showed her, she was not there for that, she was there to practise to centre herself and open the door. She could not save Ben yet, more, much more was needed. It wasn't the simple matter of pulling him back, but before she could consider any of those things she had to open the gateway. Ahsoka could not say how the padawan Bridger had done so on saving her, only that Vader himself was a vergence and so Rey would have to figure it out alone. She took a slow, measured breath, tensed her fists then stepped forward and fell through the hole. The cave hadn't called to her this time; she hadn't fallen into its cold dark depths she had stepped willingly. The water was cold and shocked her body. Rey rose out of the dark water gasping for air before she swam with some difficultly to the cave's shore.</p><p>She walked towards the icy mirror and went to touch it. As before suddenly, everything changed, and she could see herself behind and in front. She understood now what this was, the Dyad. She and Ben could transcend both space and time. Multiple times they had connected across space- their hands touching, him taking the necklace, her handing him the lightsaber and she understood standing here once more that they had connected through time too. She'd felt his fall to darkness, she'd seen images of Ben's past on touching Anakin's lightsaber, and because she'd seen his past he'd seen her in those moments, it explained how he knew her before they'd ever met. He'd seen her past, who her parents were through Vader's helmet and connected with her. She closed her eyes and reached forward and touched the mirror, the multiple versions of herself disappeared, and she stood alone. The mirror's reflection seemed as it had before the blurred image of a figure; Ben, and maybe it was. He was on the other side, within that world. The mirror had shown her before what lay ahead rather than her past and who her parents were. It had shown her, her place- alone as she was now. Rey had to remind herself that this was a centre of dark energy, it would show her what was necessary to make her fall, but she would not. The shadowy image before her cleared and this time it wasn't her reflection she saw but Ben. She knew the truth, but it didn't stop her breath from hitching in her throat. The image before her didn't speak, just stood silently as Ben often had.</p><p>"You're not him; I know where he is. You can show me his image, but I will not fall. I am merely here to open the door."</p><p>She said the words aloud to give herself strength as much as to let the Dark side that lingered about her to hear her. She had faced far worse things, and she would not succumb. Before her, the image of Ben seemed to smile, a smile that was not his, before fading away and as before she was left facing her own reflection. She traced every inch of the mirror, looking for any etching's or engravings, but the surface was smooth. She sat cross-legged before it and reached out with her feelings, called upon the Force. Rey was not searching for Ben, but for the space between spaces, the place she had felt on Exogol when the Jedi past and come to her in her moment of need. Peace, calm, oneness.</p><p>"Be with me," she whispered.</p><p>Rey could feel the cold darkness of the cave, the death and decay that surrounded it, but beyond it the balance, the new life and growth. She could feel the mirror and as she tried to reach beyond it, beyond this world, this island, this galaxy to feel beyond the elements of rock and water beyond this physical realm and into the World between Worlds she heard those same voices once more.</p><p>
  <em>"Rey."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Force surrounds you, Rey, let it guide you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In the night find the light, Rey."</em>
</p><p>She opened her eyes, and upon the mirror was the door, circular frame of golden light with wolves encased within. She stood to try to inspect the gateway she now saw before her, but as she stood, it disappeared. She sighed; she knew it was there now; it was only a matter of time.</p><p>Days and weeks passed in the same way. Rey would enter the cave and sit attempting to open the gateway. Hands outstretched to the glowing portal door Rey balanced herself between darkness and light; feeling the wolves around the portal move, feeling the glow radiating from it emit a soft warmth against her fingertips. Patience, patience was all she required she could feel the other side, see the pathways amongst the stars and sense Ben. She couldn't allow herself to give in to frustration.</p><p>"Rey!"</p><p>Rey's concentration broke at the sound of a voice. The portal before her disappeared.</p><p>"Rey!"</p><p>The shouting of her name was coming from above her and from familiar voices. Rey dove into the icy cave waters swimming out into the sea surrounding the island. Rey scrambled out of the bay and up the cliffs. She could see the Falcon as she climbed, Chewie was here and with others.</p><p>"Rey!"</p><p>From out of the cave, she could hear the voice more clearly- Finn. She saw him as she reached the top of the steps and the huts came into sight. Finn raced towards her, she was glad to see him, but he looked desperate and concerned.</p><p>"Rey, Rey. You're ok."</p><p>"I'm fine. What's wrong?"</p><p>Rose and Chewie had followed Finn at a less pressing speed.<br/>
"She's here. You found her; oh thank the stars!" Rose exclaimed as she and Chewie caught up.</p><p>"What are you talking about I've been here the whole time, what's the problem?" Rey asked.</p><p>The three friends gave each other confused faces, and Chewie yipped at her.</p><p>"What? That's not possible," Rey answered as questions ran through her mind. How could she have been here that long? She thought back to meeting Luke, how he'd been unaware of the peril in which the resistance and his sister found themselves, unaware of Han's death and her coming to the island. His lack of knowledge wasn't merely a result of him neglecting the Force and closing himself from it; it was the island, this place. She vaguely recalled reading something in Luke's books about time moving differently on Dagobah and Mortis and a hand-written note that time was similarly effected here on Ahch-To.</p><p>"A year. I'm sorry. Time, time is different here."</p><p>"Did you find what you were looking for? Rose asked.</p><p>"Yes. I still need to open the portal and find an ancient or long-living strong Force user but yes."</p><p>The group eyed her, and she became aware that what she'd suggested she needed did seem rather impossible.</p><p>"I'm close, closer than I was, I've nearly opened the portal here. If I can open this one, I can open the one on Exogol."</p><p>"And the Force user?" Finn asked nervously.</p><p>"I'll move to that problem once I've solved the portal."</p><p>The group ate together that night and Rey remembered what it was like to be part of this family once more. They talked of Poe, Zorii and Lando the New Republic. That night Rey didn't need to meditate to sleep, and though she held the cubes against her chest beneath Ben's cloak, she didn't seek comfort in them.</p><p>Rey woke refreshed and headed straight for the cave, she didn't pause at the blowhole entrance but leapt feet first plunging into the cold water below. Today she would open the door. She sat lightsaber in one hand, the dice in the other, Luke's compass on the floor. She reached out; she could feel everything around her and beyond into the vastness of space beyond this island. Between the stars, beyond the living realm into the netherworld and behind her closed eyes, she could see the dimness of the cave brighten could hear the faint sound of wolves and their paws upon the rock.</p><p>"I'm one with the Force; the Force is with me. Be with me."</p><p>
  <em>"In the night find the light, Rey."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"These are your first steps, Rey."</em>
</p><p>Rey's eyes shot open. Before her, the doorway didn't look any different, but it felt different. She stood, picking up the compass and reached forward. Where before her hands had touched the cold icy mirror surface now her hand went through.</p><p><em>"These are your first steps, Rey."</em><br/>
The same voice spoke again.</p><p>Rey took a breath and stepped forward into the World between Worlds. Within was nothing, vast blackness stretched as far as the eye could see- above, below, to all sides.  She turned back to the portal through which she'd just entered. The door from this side was lit as it was on the physical realm- a frame of white lines on which wolves strolled. She reached forward again and stepped back through. She turned again, and the door faded, but she could sense it and beyond it.</p><p>"So you entered the Netherworld successfully, what will you do now?"</p><p>The ethereal blue form of Anakin was with her in the cave's darkness, dimly illuminating their surroundings. She smiled at him.</p><p>"Now I find a Force user to help me bring Ben back."</p><p>"Does one exist?" Anakin asked, looking at the floor almost nonchalantly.</p><p>She observed him, "I can feel more than I've ever felt before in the Force, I'm not alone. I'll find someone who can help me. They exist, they must do, I just have to find them."</p><p>He looked up at her, "You'll need more than the Force to find what you seek. Find other Force users start a new order and restore balance first Rey- train and teach."</p><p>She looked at him sadly she didn't want to give up on Ben, she'd spent a year and come so far. He could clearly see the hope in her face falter.</p><p>"Find others, teach and train, then research the planet Nevarro. You'll find a trail there from long ago that may help you find the answers you seek."</p><p>She nodded at him solemnly and vowed to do as he asked, not a Jedi training temple of old such as Luke had done but a new order.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Din Djarin sat helmet on as always; for this was the way. The focus of his helmeted gaze was the child playing; the only other member of his clan. The lifespan of the child was still of much interest to him. The child had been older than him when he'd found him on Arvala-7 but had been but a helpless babe. Very little had changed since Mando had taken the child under his charge more than thirty years ago. The child waddled on its squat legs a little more securely and now strung a few words of the galactic basic together and understood simple instructions in Mando'a, but was still a youngling. Mando, by contrast, felt significantly older, his various old injuries long since now healed ached daily and his bones seemed to groan and complain at him as he carried out movements that had once been simple by comparison.</p><p>Somehow, despite the odds, Mando had managed to keep the child and his extraordinary abilities secret for the last few decades. The First Order's rise from the Empire's remnants, the Final Order defeated by some new Jedi nearly a decade past; had all been in systems far from where Djarin and the child lived in solitude. They had moved frequently to avoid detection, but mercifully the First Order had been preoccupied with far greater things than the child, the legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker. Mando and the child had kept to the outer rims, and they had now been on this planet long enough to call it home. Long since retired from the Guild and his days as a bounty hunter life was slower, as Djarin was slower. Their home was simple and anything the planet Bogano did not immediately provide his ship the Era Razor still functioned well enough to get them off-planet to find resources. Bogano was perfect for the child, a planet of grasses and wetlands, bogs and underwater caves. The child had not particularly shown a planetary preference between sand-strewn or grasses. Still, his carnivorous desires seemed to be amphibious in nature—one minute playing with native amphibians the next devouring the hapless creature whole. After nearly forty years, such odd eating behaviours left Djarin queasy, but it was good to know the child was capable of finding his own food.</p><p>Currently, the child was lifting rocks and twigs and insects without his hands entertaining himself. In their time together, Mando had seen the child perform unimaginable feats. Held a Mudhorn at bay from killing him, healed Karga and reflected flame from an incinerator stormtrooper. Djarin did not understand the child's unnatural abilities or how the child harnessed them. It appeared to be instinct; the child wanted to help and had, but the child was clueless when asked to do something on command. Mando and the child were a tribe of their own, but he worried what would happen to his charge when he could no longer protect the little alien. He had failed to find it's species or native planet. He had learnt of one particularly famous and ancient Jedi of the same species; a grandmaster by all accounts who'd survived the massacre. This Jedi's appearance and abilities fitted with the child, but no others appeared to exist. A strange and secretive species to be sure.</p><p>Mando had little knowledge of the child's abilities, though he had tried to verse himself as much as possible and he'd had some limited information from a female ex-Jedi he'd met years ago. Others skilled in similar abilities had hunted them ever since Djarin along with Dune had recused the child from Moff Gideon of the old Empire. The ability to move items as the child did not physically but using what appeared to be their minds, making weak-minded fools do as they were bid, and stop laser blasts in mid-air. However, none seemed to have some of the abilities the child did when it came to healing.</p><p>The light was fading, and Mando set to lighting the fire he'd been building outside their cave-dwelling and preparing his supper. He was surprised at having the fire lit to see a figure walking through the dusk-lit grasses towards them. Hardly anyone came to this planet, those that did come, came with unsavoury intentions. Mando did a mental check of the multiple weapons permanently upon his personage; he was a Mandalorian, and weapons were his religion. A blaster pistol was at his waist, a long Amban sniper rifle on his back, a vibrio blade in his boot and of course his vambrances. The whistling birds were long since used up, but he still had his whipcord and flamethrower. The figure was tall yet slight, despite the goggles they wore and long dark hooded cloak they were clearly female. Their stride towards his home purposeful yet seemingly non-threatening.</p><p>"Get inside," Djarin spoke to the child quietly in Mando'a. The child looked up from its game and waddled past him towards their home. The stranger waded easily through the tall grass as it receded until they stopped at the edge of the fire. Her dark boots were long and well worn. She wore wraps on her arms, and a dark tunic was wrapped around her body. Across her body, she carried a large holdall bag. Strapped to her leg was a blaster. A device Djarin had become familiar with over the years was partially concealed on her belt that held her tunic in place. The stranger removed her goggles and hood, her hair was dark and stood in three buns along the back of her head, a few loose strands curled around her face. She was young, but Mando could tell she was wise beyond her years. Her eyes seemed to hold tales and secrets, and though her face gave away nothing, her eyes failed to hide years of pain and hardship.</p><p>"Mandalorian," the female greeted, "may I beg a seat at your fire for the night." She rummaged in her bag and produced the carcass of some creature, not from here as there was little to hunt Djarin had found. "I offer my hunt in payment."</p><p>Din Djarin considered silently within his helmet. This woman was not here by accident. There was nothing here on Bogano of value save the child. He considered reaching for his blaster.</p><p>"Please believe me. I'm not here to fight. If I wanted you dead, you would be already."</p><p>Had she read his mind? Had she seen his considered intention? He looked at her again, how could she be so sure she could defeat him- fighting was his life, history, and religion.</p><p>"And if I wanted the child, I could make you give him to me, and you'd believe you'd done it willingly."</p><p>She was one of them. Yet she'd made no move and was being open and honest, what others with these abilities Djarin had come across over the years had been quite different, well bar one.</p><p>"What do you want?" Mando asked her.</p><p>"I need your help."</p><p>Mando was confused, and his beskar helmeted head cocked to the side.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>The woman lowered the carcass she'd been holding out.<br/>
"I'm Rey. Rey Skywalker."</p><p>
  
</p><p>Skywalker now that was a name Mando did know. Curiosity peaked he gestured a hand towards her to allow her to sit. She stepped forwards handing him the carcass before taking a seat next to him by the fireside. For a while, the pair sat in silence as the flames crackled and Djarin began to spit roast the creature she'd offered. From within the cave, the child started to shuffle over back towards the fire. Mando heard the child's robes rustling over but said nothing. He felt no concern regarding the child with this stranger, for the time being anyway. The child began rummaging through the Skywalker girl's bag. Unsurprisingly perhaps the girl merely smiled and offered the child some of the contents, not with her hands, but with her mind. The child's enormous ears wiggled excitedly as he watched the woman manipulate a compass, a water canister and from a cord, about her neck a pair of golden cubes joined by a metal chain in the air before him.</p><p>"You're like him", it was a statement rather than a question.</p><p>"I am. I've been looking for you both for a long time. You moved around a lot, and the child isn't always that easy to sense."</p><p>The Mandalorian now turned from the fire and cooking meat to look at her.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>The girl turned from the child and the floating objects though they continued to dangle tantalising out of the child's reach, twisting this way and that.</p><p>"To offer you a home, a safe home."</p><p>"We have a home," Mando said, turning back to the fire.</p><p>"To look after the child once you're gone and more importantly to train him so he can look after himself once we're gone. I have a school on my island home where I train other children, like him."</p><p>"No-one is like him," Djarin stated bluntly.</p><p>"Younglings powerful in the Force."</p><p>"I heard the only other one of his kind lived for centuries before he died," Mando said offering her half the cooked carcass.</p><p>"Master Yoda was over nine hundred years old when he passed. He was strong in the Force. Those that are have extended life beyond their natural years."</p><p>"Master Yoda," Mando muttered thinking to himself as he tore shreds of meat from the carcass slipping them under his helmet.<br/>
"You'll live for centuries?"</p><p>The girl guffawed, "No, no. It only extends your natural life partially. Master Yoda's species, the child's species live for hundreds and hundreds of years without the Force."</p><p>Djarin mulled over this for a while. Everything comes with a price.</p><p>"What is it that you want for this safe home, this training?"</p><p>The girl had finished her half of the meal. The objects she'd been floating sunk back into her bag and the straps on the bag fastened themselves. She sighed and looked over to him sadly.</p><p>"Time."</p><p>"Time?" Mando queried.</p><p>She picked the child up, and he snuggled down into her arms as she gently stroked his long ears.</p><p>"He can heal people, can't he?"</p><p>There was a moments silence where Mando wondered to himself how this young woman knew so much before he responded.</p><p>"I don't think he knows how he does it but he can, yes," Djarin confirmed.</p><p>"He uses his life Force, transfers a little too heal another. He has more life Force than most because of his life expectancy. That's what I need. His time, part of his life Force. I need him to help me save someone."</p><p>Mando surveyed her through his helmet interested.<br/>
"Who?"</p><p>She looked up from the child who was now fully asleep in her arms.<br/>
"The one I love," she stated frankly. Mando remained silent, waiting for more information if she was willing to divulge.<br/>
"The last of the Skywalkers-Ben Solo".</p><p>Mando considered for a moment as Rey watched the fire's reflection on his beskar armour. Another name he knew.</p><p>"Skywalker. Solo. Wasn't there a Han Solo, a smuggler who killed Jabba the Hutt?"</p><p>Rey smiled at him.<br/>
"Yes. Ben is his son with Leia Organa, rebellion general and sister to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and daughter of Anakin Skywalker."</p><p>Mando knew all those names only through the stories of the great rebellion and decimation of the Empire, but there were few in the galaxy that didn't.<br/>
"Legends."</p><p>She nodded. Silence followed interjected only by the crackles of the fire and the soft sighs of the child in the Jedi's arms.</p><p>"What if I don't agree to your terms, do you take away the offer of this safe home this training."</p><p>The girl's shoulders heaved as she took a slow, measured breath.<br/>
"No. I offer that, regardless. This is my way."</p><p>Mando chuckled inside his helmet and muttered back, "This is the way. Where is this island of yours?"</p><p>"Ahch-To within the unknown regions and almost impossible to find without the compass I possess, a Wayfinder. Ahch-To is a powerful centre for the Force. I trained there. It's a small island with inhabitants that act as caretakers. The seasons are vastly different, cold in winter, dry in summer but it's home. A simple, peaceful life."</p><p>Mando nodded. A home would be good, a safe home, not for himself but for the child.</p><p>"Does he have a bed?" Rey asked him.</p><p>Mando rose from the fire, "This way." He led the way to the child's floating cradle and watched as she gently placed the child in it. When the child was nestled safely, she turned to him, and he extended his hand to her.</p><p>"You agree to come?" she asked.</p><p>"And to help. The child, he does it on instinct, but he'll help you, it's his nature; his way."</p><p>She smiled and shook his hand.</p><p>"You can take my bed for the night; we can leave as soon as we've gathered our belongings."</p><p>"No need, I'm used to sleeping outdoors." She released her hand from his and went back to sit by the fire.</p><p>Mando lay upon his bed, his armour removed, but he was confined to the shadows beyond sight. He lay watching the fire and the girl. She sat legs crossed suspended in the air meditating, whispering to herself, until the embers failed and the night became dark. He couldn't make out what she said, but occasionally a whisper on the wind reached his ears, "Be with me", "Ben."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Accord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Packing up the belongings of a few years on Bogano had taken less time than Rey had thought it would; the Mandalorian and his infant charge were ready to leave for Ahch-To the very next day. She'd given the Mandalorian the coordinates for Ahch-To along with a copy of the navigational star chart.</p><p>"How can you trust I won't just take the child and hide again on some other backwater planet?"</p><p>Rey had merely smiled at him knowingly.<br/>"I've found you now, finding you again would take me a lot less time, besides what have you got to lose by coming with me? You cannot hide the child forever, especially not from me."</p><p>The Mandalorian had nodded. Rey found him surprisingly easy to read despite never seeing his face. As he and the child boarded his ship and Rey wandered back to the Falcon, she reached out with her feelings to be sure. He intended to join her, and she heaved a grateful sigh before boarding the ship. Within the cockpit Rey found Chewie lounging casually in the co-pilot's chair.</p><p>"Sleep, ok?"</p><p>The Wookie growled at her that he'd had worse nights sleeps.</p><p>"Let's go home."</p><p>Chewie punched in the coordinates as Rey began to get the Falcon in the air. Ahch-To wasn't Chewie's home, but like General Dameron, Zorii and Maz he was always nearby should Rey need to go somewhere far. As the Falcon exited Bogano's atmosphere and made ready to jump to lightspeed Chewie yipped a question about her now having everything she needed.</p><p>"Yes, Chewie, I believe I do."</p><p>-X-</p><p>Rey felt a surge of relief flow through her at the sight of the ocean blue orb of Ahch-To floating in the black vastness. She missed that feeling-relief. Every time her bond with Ben had opened, she'd felt it, and it had been years, seven in fact, since Ben had stopped visiting her in her dreams. She missed the feeling; she missed him. As she flew into Ahch-To's orbit and down through the low-lying cloud, she savoured that momentary feeling- relief; home.</p><p>Those seven years had passed much like the weather on Ahch-To did; sometimes despairing, cold and lonely other times bright, optimistic and hopeful. During that time Rey had built her saber, initially, it had been but a single shaft of golden light emitting from a section of her quarterstaff from Jakku, which was salvaged from the Rebellion and Imperial ships scattered upon the planet's surface. Over time and much as she had always envisioned it became a double-pronged weapon. She liked the flexibility of choice, having trained and become accomplished with both a single blade and staff. So if she wished it was a single-bladed sword but with a nasty surprise of a second blade to any tricky adversary. Business at both ends Finn called it. She'd made a pilgrimage with the Falcon and BB8 to Tatooine, the birthplace of Anakin Skywalker to bury his children's sabers together. Rey folded the lightsabers gently in a piece of cloth tying it neatly with a leather cord. She wondered to herself if the Skywalker twins had stayed together, or their places switched, or their father had never fallen; how different things might have been. One could lose much time wondering such things, but it would change nothing now. Reaching into the Force Rey had moved the sand like water creating a hole into which the package lowered. The sand moved from beneath to cover them until they were gone. The sand settled and as Rey watched the sunrise with BB8 she considered returning, once Ben was back. Perhaps they'd come back here together and dig the weapons back up. Maybe that time was fast approaching Rey mused to herself as she landed the Falcon on the saddle of Ahch-To.</p><p>Departing the freighter, Rey was rushed by a small brigade of youths. Alien, humanoid and human of varying ages and sizes all dressed in similar dark, beige and grey tunics, along with a weary-looking Finn.</p><p>"Master Skywalker!" eager voices hailed her as she walked up the steps towards the procession of huts. Rey ruffled the hair or placed a familial hand upon the face of her padawan learners as she greeted them before embracing her friend in a tired hug.</p><p>"How was it?"</p><p>"It was," Finn paused, "okay. The Lanai definitely don't like me, but Rose smoothed it over."</p><p>Rey smiled, "how is your wife?"</p><p>"She's uncomfortable!" hollered Rose as she shuffled awkwardly towards them. Rey placed a hand lovingly over the round swelling of Rose's abdomen.</p><p>"Paige behaving herself in there?" Rey spoke affectionately to the unborn girl inside.</p><p>"Paige needs to get the hell out already. How'd it go?" Rose asked changing the subject.</p><p>"Well," Rey said as the Mandalorian's ship flew through the atmosphere and began looking for somewhere to safely land. "We have everything we need."</p><p>The Mandalorian exited his ship, the child's floating cradle matching his step as he walked towards Rey, Finn and Rose and the troop of now hushed padawans. The child was sat in the cradle, flexing his ears in excitement.</p><p>"Din Djarin, Mandalorian, may I introduce Finn and Rose," Rey said as Finn stepped forward to shake the Mandalorian's hand. Rose stood jaw dropped in amazement at both the sight of an actual Mandalorian and his companion. Mando accepted Finn's outstretched hand and stepped closer to Rey and Rose. Rose was still frozen in awe, and the children were cooing at the babe in the cradle.</p><p>"And this is my co-pilot Chewbacca," Rey said motioning to the giant Wookie strolling towards them. Mando turned to the Wookie who yipped at him and nodded a greeting before turning back to Rey.</p><p>"I would like to meet this Ben Solo that the child is to heal. As I said, the child acts on instinct, gets a feeling for a person. The earlier introductions are made, the quicker and better for all."</p><p>Rose's face now fell for a different reason. Finn started to splutter, and Rey internally cursed at having been unclear; for making assumptions. <em>You know what happens when you assume Rey</em>, she chastised herself. Chewie growled perplexed.</p><p>Rey could feel the Mandalorian picking up on the three strangers' awkwardness, and Rey had no choice but to at least address the issue head-on. She stepped forward so close she could lower her voice to a whisper, but the helmeted man could still hear.</p><p>"Ben isn't here, Djarin. He doesn't need healing from an injury. He's dead."</p><p>Rey stepped back, eyeing the helmet and where she knew the eyes were. She could almost see the man within. She willed his understanding.</p><p>"Let's get you, and the child settled into a hut. We can discuss all this later," Rey said cheerily as though the admittance of saying 'Ben is dead' hadn't been a dagger in her heart.</p><p>Once all the children were safely tucked in for the night Chewie, Rose, Finn, Rey and the Mandalorian sat around a fire. Surprisingly it was Djarin who spoke first.<br/>"It was you, wasn't it, that defeated the Emperor when he returned?"</p><p>Rey nodded, "Yes. Myself and Ben."</p><p>"It got him killed."</p><p>Now Rey shook her head sadly. "No, it got me killed. Ben sacrificed himself to save me. If it were merely a matter of healing, I'd have done it myself."</p><p>"You can't just bring someone back from the dead."</p><p>"I can."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Ben didn't cross over." Rey could feel waves of confusion emanating from the man within his helmet. She got a stick and drew a line on the floor.</p><p>"This is the world of the living, the living Force." Rey drew another line above it, "When we die we cross over into the world of the dead, the cosmic Force. Force users can come back to the world of the living as representations of themselves through the cosmic Force." Rey looked up, Djarin was focused on the lines, so she continued drawing another line between the previous two. "Ben is here. The Vergence Scatter, the world between worlds. No longer part of the living Force in physical form but not crossed over either."</p><p>Mando raised his helmeted head and looked at her. The flames of the fire reflected on his helmet.<br/>"Why is he there?"</p><p>Rey swallowed, dropping the stick and sitting up she turned to look at the fire. The white-yellow flames danced before her.<br/>"Because of me. We're a Dyad in the Force, two that are one. One soul in two people. He can't cross over, till I do."</p><p>A long silence followed other than the crackling of the fire. Rey lost herself in those mesmerising flames as white danced with orange and red and the black at their centre. She saw to the heart of the flames to the life that had been the trees whose death created this new fearsome, deadly life.</p><p>
  <em>You're not alone; I will always be with you. Always.</em>
</p><p>His voice. It had been so long, too long since she'd last heard him. She took a sharp inhale of breath as if she'd stopped breathing and his voice had given her vital oxygen.</p><p>"If you've changed your mind, I understand. What I'm asking for is without measure, and nothing I can offer will compensate as payment, but if you still agree, then we leave for Exogol as soon as you and the child are ready."</p><p>Rey looked towards the Mandalorian, she meant what she said, but she hoped he wouldn't change his mind, he and the child were her last hope. She nodded to him and with a brief farewell to the others around the fire Rey retired to her hut. She sat on her bunk and reached out with her feelings, to the fire, specifically the Mandalorian. She sensed unease, but, rather surprisingly a willingness to continue with their accord. Rey allowed a sigh of relief, as hope kindled renewed within her soul.</p><p>-X-</p><p>Rey sat in the pilot's seat of the Falcon. From the viewing window, she could see Chewie, Finn and Rose with baby Paige in her arms standing with her padawans waving her off. In the co-pilot's chair sat Din Djarin and in his floating cradle, the child stood waving his tiny hands in farewell. It had only been a few months, but Mando and the child felt like family they'd settled into their life on Ahch-To so easily. Rey had pre-warned Mando that the flight to Exogol was particularly hazardous, but she needn't have worried Djarin she learnt quickly was an exceptional pilot.</p><p>The sight of Exogol's ship carcass ridden surface and the extensive edifice of stone that was the towering monolith that hid the depths of its citadel beneath made Rey's breath hitch in her throat. The Sith no longer dwelled here but the horror of this planet had not reduced. She landed the Falcon next to the Tie Ben had flown here. Exiting the freighter into the hot, dry air with Mando at her side carrying the child in a sling, she saw him look at the Tie. She could hear his questions as he surveyed the forgotten ship.</p><p>"Ben flew it here," she stated as she headed across the fissure cracked ground towards the massive pillar that seemed to hover just above the surface.</p><p>No lightning, no cold blue streaks of light just darkness and cloud.</p><p>"It's a bit of a climbdown, do you want me to take the child?" Rey asked.</p><p>Mando peered down the massive hole and took the sling containing the child and handed it to Rey. She made sure the child was secure then clambered onto the colossal chain and began to climb down. Rey heard him muttering and grumbling to himself as he followed her down.</p><p>At the bottom of the chain, Rey ignited her saber and led the way. Mando stared through his helmet at the gigantic statues that reached from the floor to ceiling. Many were broken their pieces lay everywhere. Broken hands and broken eerie stone faces frozen and starring.</p><p>Eventually, Rey stopped in a vaguely open space. Mando stopped at her side. She stood staring at the floor; her breath seemed strained. Mando focused on the spot she seemed to be fixated upon. <em>Were those boots, clothes lying in the dust?</em></p><p>"Yes," Rey answered his unspoken question. "This is where Ben died."</p><p>Djarin looked back at the clothes in the dirt then back at Rey as tears trickled down her face.<br/>"After all this time?"<br/>It wasn't a question about the left belongings but more the intense emotions she felt still.</p><p>"Always," she answered solemnly. </p><p>After a long moment, Rey visibly shook herself and removed the child from her back and handed him back to Mando before she sat cross-legged upon the floor. She placed Luke's Star compass on the floor in front of her, she held the golden dice in the one hand and her lightsaber she lay at her side. She'd managed over the years to open the gateway on Ahch-To without these objects, the items she'd had with her the first time she'd been successful, but she wasn't taking any chances.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Mando asked</p><p>"Opening the door," Rey answered as she closed her eyes. Her breath became shallow as she let go, reaching out with her feelings beyond the cathedral and it's broken statues, beyond this wasteland rock of a planet, beyond the stars. She was transcendent within the Force. Her body relaxed. The Force embraced her she was at peace and calm. True power came from oneness.</p><p>"Be with me, be with me," she whispered it.</p><p>Beyond the stars, within the molecules of life, she felt the space between spaces and she could feel the Jedi past with her, hear them as she once had in this spot.</p><p>
  <em>"Rey."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Every Jedi that ever lived lives in you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Force surrounds you, let is guide you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In the night find the light, Rey."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In the heart of a Jedi, lies their strength."</em>
</p><p>Rey raised her hands high. In her mind, she could see beyond the citadel and this planet. She could see the portal, the triangular frame of light with a golden circular doorway in its centre. The frame began to glow, and the wolves etched upon the frame began to move walk, and run, within the circle as the Force flowed through her and she willed the doorway to open.</p><p>"I'm one with the Force; the Force is with me."</p><p>
  <em>"These are your final steps."</em>
</p><p>The portal opened, and Rey opened her eyes. There it was, she could barely contain her feelings. Unlike with the mirror on Ahch-To, she could see through to the other side of the portal, beyond the gateway was a perfect night sky black and expansive, shimmering with vast tiny lights like stars. She stood sorting the dice and compass safely away.</p><p>"You ready?" she turned to Djarin, who nodded to her silently.</p><p>Rey took a breath and stepped through. She stood on what looked like solid glass. Beneath her feet, the black galaxy continued for an eternity. There was no end above or below or to either side. Time and space did not exist here. She stood on the walkway. Behind her, she heard Mando clamber through with the child. She placed her lightsaber on the floor by the portal; she'd use it as a beacon back to their own time and place.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Ben!" Rey cried loudly. "Ben!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Return of Ben Solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Ben sat looking through a portal into his past. This memory was now one of his favourites, no longer skewed by Snoke's lies or Palpatine's manipulations. He'd relived his life over and over and could see it all so clearly now. They had all loved him, Ben could've gone back, back home to his family any time and he'd have been forgiven. It had never been too late. This particular memory was sat in the Falcon, on his father's lap in the pilot's chair as his father went through the controls with him. His uncle Chewie sat in the co-pilot's seat occasionally yipping a confirmation of what his father was telling him or growling a friendly disagreement. Ben smiled. It was all so clear now, if only it could've been so when he'd been alive when they'd been alive.</p><p>"Ben!"</p><p>Ben bolted up from where he sat on the clear walkway.<em> It couldn't be</em>.</p><p>"Ben!"</p><p>But it was. Ben Solo ran, sprinted along the walkway back up the timeline towards that voice calling him. He could feel her in the Force, a mixture of emotions and questions ran through him as he ran. Panic, fear, but also desperation and longing. <em>Was she dead? Was it time?</em> He hoped not, but if not, <em>how and why was she here?</em></p><p>"Ben!" Rey cried out again.</p><p>She searched the vast blackness and multiple doorways desperately as she shouted. She felt him before she saw him and without a word to the Mandalorian at her side, she started to run.</p><p>"Ben!" </p><p>Now she could make out a person charging in her direction. His presence filled her mind, what strength she'd held together over the years seemed to falter, and she couldn't breathe. Rey stopped, touching her chest, willing her breath to return as the figure ran towards her and pulled her into his arms. Rey collapsed into them, crying and laughing at the same time. Ben smelt the same as he had when she'd last seen him that sea salt and musk. She clung to his broad back. Her knees had given way as her emotions overwhelmed her, but he held her firmly to him. His head buried in her neck and his dark hair tickled her face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ben pulled away from her and held her face his eyes full of tears and yearning. Ben scanned her features, assuring himself she was real before his lips collided with hers again. Soft and warm and desperate, their kisses were frenzied. Rey's arms encircled about his neck as she pulled him closer. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest against hers, the warmth of his fingers on her skin. Finally, they were together once more, and she felt whole, full, complete.</p><p>He pulled back from her more gently this time as tears ran down her face. He pulled gently at a strand of her loose hair and looked deep into her eyes. They were the same beautiful brown, framed by full lashes in that lovely face, but they were also different. Long years had passed, long and painful. She was older not as old as he had been before he came here but closer.</p><p>"How long?" he asked her, as his hands moved to her shoulders, "Rey, how long?"</p><p>Rey closed her eyes before answering knowing what his reaction would be.<br/>"Seven years."</p><p>He let go of her shoulders exasperated with her.<br/>"I told you, I told you to live, to let it go, to move on and be happy."</p><p>"I couldn't," she yelled back. "If our places had been swapped you'd have done the same."</p><p>Ben smiled sadly. Rey was right, of course. She knew him better than he knew himself as he knew her. There was nothing he wouldn't have done to get to her. From the moment he'd met her she was this all-consuming thought in his mind, like a drug he couldn't get enough of.<br/>"No, I'd have done more and probably far worse. There's nothing I wouldn't have done."</p><p>Ben's eyes shifted from hers to the man in full Mandalorian beskar armour stood behind her.<br/>"Ben this is Din Djarin, Mando, the Mandalorian."</p><p>Mando nodded, and Ben nodded back.<br/>"Hi," Ben said eyebrows arched with confusion.</p><p>Mando moved the sling and helped the child out into the clear night sky. Rey watched as the child walked towards where she and Ben stood, and Ben's eyes went wide. He dropped to his knees in front of the walking alien and gave a humph of amazement.</p><p>"Huh. I heard the rumours within the First Order but never believed they were anything more. Snoke didn't pursue it; he just pursued finding and destroying Luke."</p><p>"Snoke?" Mando asked.</p><p>The child stopped in front of Ben and reached out with his tiny hand, and Ben reached his forward, their figures and hands amusingly different in size. The child's ears wiggled, and within his hand, he showed Ben a small spherical silver ball. Ben utilised the Force and made it float out of the child's hand towards him.</p><p>"Snoke, Palpatine's puppet and previous Supreme leader of the First Order," Ben answered without looking up.</p><p>The child squealed with glee and tried without using his hands to pull the ball back towards him. Ben laughed.</p><p>"He's amazing. So much potential, so strong in the Force. How old is he?" Ben asked, looking up at the armoured companion.</p><p>"Nearly ninety, I think. How do you know what Snoke and the First Order wanted?"</p><p>Ben looked up confused, then looked to Rey her face blank, and Ben's expression changed to one of annoyance.<br/>"It's in the past Ben it doesn't matter," Rey begged.</p><p>"No, no, it does matter. You've brought them here, to help me without telling them the full truth about who I am."<br/>His anger towards her dropped as he solemnly surveyed the child holding the little ball aloft, waves of shame and guilt emanating from him.</p><p>"I was a member of the First Order, Snoke's dark apprentice- Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren. Until I murdered him and took his place as Supreme Leader."</p><p>"Until he turned back to the light, helped me defeat Palatine and sacrificed himself to save me," Rey countered.</p><p>"One good deed does not atone for a lifetime of wickedness Rey. You cannot expect people to forgive that. I don't," Ben said, turning to her.</p><p>Mando didn't say a word just stood silently observing the dark man kneeling on the floor. He understood how this man felt; he'd been a ruthless bounty hunter until the child. This man had seemingly been similar until the girl who stood at his side had entered his life.<br/>He bent to the child and whispered some words in Mando'a. The child's ears prickled, and it waddled forwards reaching its tiny hands for the face of the man before him.</p><p>"What's he doing?" Ben asked.</p><p>"He's going to read you. He can tell about a person, their soul, their heart. If he wants to help you, he will."</p><p>Ben picked the little child up, bent his head into the child's outstretched hands and closed his eyes. He shared everything every memory, every deed. His family, his childhood, the voices, his betrayal of Luke, finding the Knights of Ren killing their leader and his friend, becoming a Jedi killer, slaughtering innocents, meeting Rey in the woods then interrogating her, killing his father, his connection to Rey, killing Snoke, the slaughter of the Mustafarians. His mother's death, Rey landing a mortal blow before healing him, throwing away his lightsaber, racing after her, facing Palpatine, saving her. Eventually, the child's hands released him, and Ben opened his eyes. The child muttered in a raspy wet voice, older than the years it conveyed.</p><p>"Solo heart. Father's heart."</p><p>Ben felt as though he'd been speared through that heart with a lightsaber. He inhaled uncomfortably and let the breath out in a shudder of emotion, as a tear trickled down his face—<em>too much of your father's heart in you young Solo</em>. Snoke's accusation returned. His father's heart. The heart of a Solo. His father's light always with him that he could never destroy- his father, the Correllian smuggler and Rebellion General. It was his heart that people truly remembered. Everything he did, he did because he loved deeply, cared too much. Ben's turn to the dark had broken his father, a man of few words but boundless emotions. Han's actions always conveyed what he felt, more than his lack of words ever could.</p><p>"That's a yes then. The child does as he chooses I can't force him, and I can't stop him."</p><p>Ben gently placed the child back on the floor. He called the silvery orb to his hand and went to give it to the child when something about the way it felt in his hand stirred a memory.</p><p>"Is this from my father's ship?" he queried.</p><p>Mando stepped forward and held out a gloved hand.</p><p>"Sorry, the child likes buttons and handles. Particularly off ships."</p><p>Ben smiled before dropping the little ball into Djarin's outstretched hand.</p><p>"So, what now?" Mando asked scooping the child back up into its sling.</p><p>"We go to the past," Rey answered.</p><p>They walked the clear walkway past multiple doorways following Ben. He knew the doorways to his own past, and he knew the one they headed to intimately. This doorway was round a series of symbols and wolves etched like starlight into the frame. They stopped. Through the doorway, Mando could make out the shape of two people lying on the dusty floor; one dressed all in white the other all in black. They faced each other; their bodies arched like two opposite halves of the same circle. Above them stood a hooded demon blue lightning erupting from its fingers. The figure in black rose staggered to his feet. Mando could see it was the man who stood at his side; everything was the same, nothing had changed the dark wavy hair, the dusty black clothes with the tear in the shoulder and hole that matched front and back. The monster pulled Ben off the ground with invisible hands holding him aloft.</p><p>"As I fell so falls the last Skywalker."</p><p>Ben's body was catapulted backwards, spinning down a vast shaft of blue light hitting the rocky edges as he fell. Ben utilised the Force to slow his fall and try to stop himself, but he hit a rocky ledge with a hard thud first.</p><p>"Is this where you die?" Mando asked.</p><p>"No, this is where I die," Rey answered grasping Ben's hand closest to her.</p><p>The group watched as Ben down in the darkness struggled back up on the ledge, clutching his ribs unable to hold his weight fully on both legs. They watched as Ben slowly desperately climbed his way back to the surface. It was dark and difficult, and Ben's agony as he pulled himself up was apparent with each movement upwards. Eventually, Ben's hand grasped the top, and they saw the surface. There lying metres from him in the dust was the white-clad figure of Rey. Ben heaved himself over the edge and immediately collapsed. Mando started to feel uneasy watching in this way, he'd killed people before, watched them die, watched them beg. Ben's desperate attempt to get to her body as he stumbled and fell until all he could do was crawl to her and yank her into his lap was distressingly tragic. The face they saw made Mando turn his head to look away- the distant unseeing eyes, the cold grey tinged skin. Ben embraced her to him, utterly lost.</p><p>"Now is the time," Rey said. Mando gave her the child not reluctantly but certainly apprehensively. "Stay here," Rey said as she stepped through the doorway, Ben followed and immediately disappeared into his own body.</p><p>Mando watched as Ben released Rey's lifeless body from his grasp, closed his eyes and placed a hand on her abdomen. His grief-stricken face became serene and calm as he breathed. Djarin realised from seeing it before with the child that Ben was healing her, transferring his life Force; all his life Force. As Ben did so, the child holding hands with Rey touched Ben, feeding him with life as Ben brought her back. The child gave as Ben gave his whole self. Mando watched until the still Rey in Ben's arms moved her hand to touch his.</p><p>The child stumbled, the healing having exhausted him and Rey scooped him up and stepped back through the doorway handing him gently to Mando and helping him secure him back in his sling.<br/>"Thank you."</p><p>She turned now and held her hand out as she watched as her past self embraced her lover with a kiss. A kiss of gratitude; he'd come for her, saved her, he was here he was alive and so was she and she was so grateful. They had found each other at last. The kiss ended, and Ben smiled, but this time he did not fall into the Force. This time they stood together, and as Rey looked up to the sky, Ben reached for the outstretched hand in the doorway back to the world between worlds.</p><p>"Let's go home," Rey said, grasping his hand tightly and bringing it up to her lips softly before leading the way back to their doorway.</p><p>Ben watched Rey pick up her saber before stepping through into her current timeline; Djarin and the child followed. Ben looked through anxiously as Rey turned back to him.<br/>"Ben."</p><p>She extended her hand to him, and he glanced over his shoulder to look back at the world between worlds, the darkness that went on forever filled with starlight. He took a sigh and turned back to Rey, and cautiously stretched his hand out to her, she grasped it tightly and smiled at him. Their bond flowed, their connection. Ben Solo stepped through and laughed as he stood brought back to life, whole and full.</p><p>Rey began to lead the way back out of the citadel. Ben paused for a moment looking at the clothing he'd left in the dust remembering before following her and the Mandalorian. Rey was readying the sleeping child in the sling to carry back up the chain.<br/>"Wait," Ben exclaimed bending to make the lift mechanism in the floor work. The entire floor moved to rise upwards out of the depths of the citadel as it had once lowered him.</p><p>"We could've done with that earlier!" Mando exclaimed.</p><p>Back in the hot, dry air of Exogol was the welcome sight of his father's ship parked next to the Tie he'd commandeered. Ben watched Rey and Mando lead the way up the access ramp. His hand traced the side of the ship as he savoured this moment, walking up into the circular corridors. On the right, the cockpit and lounge, on the left the sleeping quarters and cargo hold. He knew this space intimately all its secret compartments and where to watch your footing. At the cockpit, Rey sat where Uncle Chewie would've sat if his father was piloting.<br/>"The ship is yours," she said with a smile.</p><p>Ben smiled back emotions threatening the bubble. He took a breath and placed his hand on the back of his father's chair, and took a moment to close his eyes and feel his father there before lowering himself to sit. Eyeing the control panel he was relieved to see it didn't look too different, but if he made a mistake, Rey would fix it.</p><p>"Let's take her up."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Grey Jedi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey lay on Ben's chest in her hut, which was now their hut. Some changes would need to be made to their living arrangements, sleeping on the floor together couldn't work long term but for now, in this moment, it was perfect. Her head rose and fell with his inhale and exhale of breath. Within his chest, she could hear the slow, steady and quiet thrum of his heart. Their lower limbs were entangled and his hand gently traced her spine. It might appear they were sleeping but their subconsciouses were very much awake and active; they were sharing memories. Ben was sharing his life, his real life the one he'd seen in the world between worlds, not the life he thought he'd had that had been so wasted in hating himself and everyone around him. Rey was sharing hers, freely. Her life on Jakku, training with Luke and Leia, flying with Chewie and her life here on Ahch-To. A life she knew should've been Ben's. His life had never really been his own, hunted from birth as she should have been, he had never really stood a chance against the forces of darkness seeking him. Neither of them could or should dwell on these thoughts, what difference would it make now? The past was the past they were here, they were together, that was all that mattered. One, whole, right and good the Dyad as it always should have been at long last.</p><p>Rey awoke in the morning alone and for a moment she panicked. Had she dreamt it all? Her panic stopped almost as soon as it had started. She could feel him in the Force; he was close by. Exiting their hut she found him standing on the edge of the cliff, outside the Jedi Temple. The rock beneath her feet was still cracked from when Luke had helped her awaken the Force. Ben stood watching the dual suns of Ahch-To rise.</p><p>Ben felt her in the Force walking towards him before he felt her arms encompass him from behind.</p><p>"I see why you like this place so much," he exclaimed as the dual suns changed the colour of the horizon with hues of dark red to warm yellow. For a while they stood in an embrace appreciating the beauty before them; the wild sea, the native creatures and the sun's warm glow. The chatter of Lanai and children broke the peace.</p><p>"Your padawans will be waiting for their master's lesson," Ben murmured over his shoulder to her, to where she rested.</p><p>"Our padawans," Rey replied.</p><p>Ben turned to her adamant she understand him, "No, Rey."</p><p>"Ben, you are no longer of the dark."</p><p>"Neither am I a Jedi. I shouldn't be teaching anyone."</p><p>"It is the destiny of a Jedi to face their fears. You faced yours. Your inheritance, the expectation, you faced them."</p><p>"I've faced many fears, your death being one of them but that doesn't make me a Jedi. Staying on the path and not succumbing to one's fears is a constant conflict that changes and evolves. A lifetime's battle."</p><p>"What is it that you fear now?" Rey asked concerned.</p><p>Ben swallowed, he'd had a long time to think about this and knew the answer but admitting to it out loud was different.</p><p>"Myself. I know and I remember what I'm capable of when I fall. I never want to become that again."</p><p>Rey reached up and stroked his hair before resting her hand upon his face, her fingers lingering on his cheek.</p><p>"Never be afraid of who you are, Ben. Your mother told me that."</p><p>Ben took in a shuddering breath and relaxed his face into her hand gaining comfort from her touch. She continued, "You stopped me from falling and I'll stop you. We'll keep each other on the path. Besides I intend to teach a new order, embracing our nature. The old Jedi didn't believe in love and attachment but it makes us strong. We are something else, something in-between- the Grey Jedi."</p><p>Ben recalled Luke's teachings from long ago.</p><p>"There is no light without dark.<br/>Through passion, I gain focus.<br/>Through knowledge, I gain power.<br/>Through serenity, I gain strength.<br/>Through victory, I gain harmony.<br/>There is only the force."</p><p>Rey nodded at him, "The things you can do, your strength in the Force. Strengths I do not possess. There is so much they can learn from you."</p><p>She could sense his unease and trepidation before he responded.</p><p>"I need time, to focus myself, re-train and," Ben paused.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My lightsaber."</p><p>"We'll find what you need to make a new one," Rey answered stroking his face.</p><p>Ben took her hand from his face enclosing it in his own.</p><p>"No," he said shaking his head, "I need to mend mine. That crystal called to me and I shattered it made it bleed in my anger and hatred. I need to fix it to fix myself."</p><p>She nodded, she understood but then a question flurried to her mind.</p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>Ben grimaced, "The ocean of Kef Bir- somewhere."</p><p>Rey smiled, "Go with Chewie when you're ready. Not sure Finn can handle any more time with the students alone."</p><p>Rey saw the confusion in Ben's face. It wasn't that she'd suggested he go with Chewie it was the trust she had in him.</p><p>"You're not a prisoner here Ben. I trust you, as you should trust yourself. Come on let's go meet the padawans." Her hand twisted in his and she began to pull him off the ledge back into the temple. She could feel him resisting and when she turned back confused she could see anxiety etched across his face. She didn't ask not with words but with her face.</p><p>"I'm not good with kids. Actually, I'm not good with other people in general," Ben admitted and Rey's face broke into a wide smile before she continued to drag him out regardless.</p><p>The padawans were all congregated on the saddle, a valley in the middle of the island like an arena. The base of the saddle was reasonably flat so it was the perfect area for lessons. At the sight of her with a tall dark stranger, they all stood silently.</p><p>"Younglings this is Master Solo," Rey said calm and serious. "If you ever struggle, feel overwhelmed by your abilities or lost Master Solo can help you. He is strong with the Force, like his family."</p><p>"Are you more powerful than Master Skywalker, Master Solo?" a young boy asked.</p><p>Ben gulped before kneeling before the boy.<br/>"No. We are different in the Force. I have different strengths but together we have achieved incredible feats. Together we can achieve anything."<br/>Ben smiled as he watched the boys eyes light up in wonder. That's how it should've felt learning about the Force, but he'd been able to do so much so young without understanding it. His mother and Luke he knew had done their best. Failure was the greatest teacher and he would do as they did; give all of himself and hope it would be enough. With Rey at his side, he knew nothing could ever really go wrong, because they'd never be alone- not ever.</p><p>As Ben stood he saw Finn was walking towards them with Rose and their new daughter Paige cradled in her arms. Last night an awkward reunion had resumed. Loving embraces for Rey that she'd succeeded, uncomfortable handshakes and nods for him. They'd always see him as Kylo Ren first, and maybe they should. Chewie had been different. Clutching him to him in a surprisingly warm and furry grasp. His uncle was overwhelmed at his return and grateful that some remnant of those whom he'd loved most, Ben's father and mother, had returned. Ben had held onto his surrogate family, that enormous walking carpet (his mother's jibe) tightly, burying himself in his uncle's fur. Ben was happy to be back, happy to have someone other than Rey whom he loved, who loved him just as strongly back. He was home. His emotions at that moment were so mixed, he was guilt-stricken and sorry, heartbroken and grateful. The Wookie felt the same, they were family. They'd sat long into the night alone by the fire talking and listening. Chewie had handed Ben a few items of his parents. His father's medal, his mother's jewellery her gold aurodium earrings, gold oro-weave bracelets and two gold signet rings. One had two blue stones interlaced with gold and the other a glittering green stone that appeared to have a star system inside it, encased with golden tentacles. Ben had stared at the items remembering before returning the medal to Chewie along with the earrings and bracelet; the rings he kept.</p><p>"Thanks, Chewie."</p><p>Chewie had yipped at him before heading to his bunk within the Falcon and Ben had headed to the hut that Rey had entered earlier.</p><p>It appeared things with Finn and Rose were less awkward as Rose smiled at him, waves of maternal love emanating from her in waves and Finn nodded at him with a smile.</p><p>"You should think about getting some new clothes there Solo," Finn said pointing at the hole in Ben's shirt. Ben looked down, he was wearing the same clothes he'd worn the day he died, the under layers of his First Order uniform complete with lightsaber hole where Rey had dealt her deadly blow.</p><p>"We'll get some stuff brought out for you. I'll keep it black," Finn offered with an amused smile.</p><p>"Thanks," Ben answered with a hint of a smile in return.</p><p>For a while, he watched Rey teach, watched the younglings practise. She was a natural and it made him swell with pride. Occasionally the oldest of the younglings a young boy would get frustrated and Ben went over to him, he saw so much of his younger self in that teenager.</p><p>"Patience," he said, taking the boys hands as he hurtled a stone past Ben's head and looked scared, shocked and appalled at himself.</p><p>"I'm too old Master Solo, I'll never catch up, I can't control it."</p><p>Ben smiled,<br/>"They said my grandfather was too old and he became one of the greatest Jedi that ever lived- Anakin Skywalker. It's not about control, it's about letting go. Close your eyes, relax, breathe. Give into the Force don't try to bend it to your will, you are its conduit. When you're ready reach out, imagine the rock, feel the Force around it, around you."</p><p>The boy breathed deeply and began to rise off the ground as did the rock that had shot past Ben's head. The boy opened his eyes and then they widened with shock and he hit the ground hard.</p><p>"You see," Ben said with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Master Solo."</p><p>-X-</p><p>Rey woke alone in their stone hut. It is far more of a home now than it was for the years she'd lived in it alone. The home is now several of the domed shelters combined. There is now a table, a fireplace, benches, the open holes for windows have shutters and cloth to keep out the wind and rain during the storm season. The bed in which Rey wakes is in one of the sleeping quarters off the main one. The other sleeping quarter belongs to their children Ani and Bail. The bedrooms are furnished with simple beds and handmade blankets. A simple, peaceful life. The woman Rey was is a shadow of the woman she now is; now she is Ben Solo's wife. A ceremony was held at one of the monthly festivals on the beach below them by the Lanais in their village. Finn, Rose and little Paige, Chewbacca, Maz, Poe and Zorii and Mando had all been present. Rey smiled at the memory, such celebration and with her family about her. The ceremony wasn't really necessary, she belongs to Ben, and he belongs to her. Soulmates in the Force as they are in life, two that are one; forever bound. Ben's love is a direct, unashamed passion. He shares all his deepest feelings with her honestly and openly without doubt or shame, including his darkest fears. Rey knew his faults just as he did; no longer the prideful entitled man he'd been as Kylo Ren but joyful, generous and passionately devoted. He could still, at times, be moody and quick to anger- sarcasm in particular (a Solo trait) were part of Ben Solos' moods. They balanced each other though she (much like his mother with his father) did not take those moods lying down, she challenged him much as she had when he'd been Kylo Ren.</p><p>Rey rose from her bed, upon the table was dried fish and a cup of water sitting next to a vase of wildflowers. She smiled to herself as she reached for the gold and blue signet ring that had belonged to Leia that she wore around her neck on a leather cord, the golden dice she'd worn when Been had been in the world between worlds now hung around his neck. Exiting the hut into the bright light of Ahch-To Rey heard Ben's voice on the wind before she saw him. As she walked down towards the saddle, the flat amphitheatre area in the middle of the island Ben's figure was the first she saw, standing far taller than the rest. He stood lightsaber in hand in a defensive position, the padawans were in lines behind him following his lead, the younger ones with sticks the older with the lightsabers they'd started constructing. Ben moved into another position and the younglings followed suit. It was like a beautiful dance. Mando stood watching with Rose and Finn. Rey joined them, amongst the class were all their children. Paige was one of the tallest but not the oldest that would always be little Grogu. The child had named himself Grogu and it suited him. He stood with the youngest, and smallest Ani and Bail. Rey could see herself and Ben in both her children, Ani was feisty, quick and strong-willed she was agile in the Force, impetuous and quick to learn the physical aspects. Bail was quiet, contemplative and he considered everything carefully, far more skilled than Ani at meditating within the Force. So like Luke and Leia had been Rey considered. Leia had shared her memories with Rey of her training with her brother, her ability within the Force surpassing her brother and master in some aspects. Her strength to stay alive and then to bring her son back to the light. They'd been formidable and Rey knew her children would be also.</p><p>Ben began moving into more offensive movements, holding his lightsaber backwards and swinging slowly to the side. It had not been easy to find the saber on Kef Bir within the ocean. The ocean had been less tumultuous and Ben had, had to call upon the Force, diving down would not have been impossible, but thankfully the lightsaber had come to him as he called it, despite him throwing it away. He'd taken it apart back on the island, and as he had healed Rey he had healed his cracked crystal; he gave. On placing it back in his cross-guard saber, the blade no longer spat angry and red but shone white and pure. The cross-guard was no longer required for venting out that volatile energy but Ben wanted to keep it, something about protecting his hand from attackers.</p><p>Rey nodded to her friends watching the training before joining her husband. Ben stood from his position as she approached igniting her lightsaber, and Ben gave her a wicked grin. The younglings loved watching them spar. He bowed to her and she to him, courtesy and pleasantries must always be upheld. Ben held his lightsaber backwards from her before he swung and the white on gold clashed as she defended. They were close so close they could probably kiss over those blades, he smiled at her reading her thoughts. She winked at him as she somersaulted over his head and went to strike but he blocked her and again their sabers crashed. They were equals, one would only win if the other let them. Ben slid back on his feet and crouched, she charged and he lept over her. His back momentarily exposed, she went to strike but he spun his lightsaber up to protect his back having seen her intention and she ricocheted off him. He spun and saber down at his side he stepped forward that devilish grin upon his face. Rey reached towards him with her hand harnessing the Force she pulled him towards her as she grabbed the scruff of his tunic and pulled him into a passionate kiss.</p><p>"Hey what are you teaching our kids!" Finn shouted.</p><p>Rey pulled away laughing. Her fingers stroking the golden cubes that hung from Ben's neck before she stepped back.</p><p>"Morning," Ben said with a smile.</p><p>Rey didn't answer just grinned back knowingly as she attached her lightsaber to her belt.</p><p>"Master Skywalker, is Master Solo stronger?" Paige asked pulling them from their moment.</p><p>"He is," Rey answered, it was true Ben was taller and stronger physically than she was and he always would be.</p><p>"But," Ben interjected, "Master Skywalker is more agile. Strength, agility and size do not matter young Paige. For the Force is our ally and a powerful ally it is. Luminous beings are we not this crude matter. Only by not believing do we fail."</p><p>"And here endeth the lesson," Rey added. The younglings cheered and ran off to play though mostly to hit at each other with their sticks or to leap over each other; wanting to be as she and Ben were in their ability. Rey turned back to Ben he was looking at their children, she could feel waves of pride and happiness radiating from him. She stepped forwards and placed an arm around him beneath his jacket. He looked down at her, and with her free hand she reached up to where his scar had been across his face, his cheek was smooth now and perfect. She looked into his eyes so like his mothers.</p><p>"I love you," Ben said as he tilted her jaw to meet his lips. A sweet transcendent moment that lingered and deepened. She pressed to him as his hand tightened a little around her waist. These moments felt like an eternity and Ben was so grateful for them, as she was. They were one, their connection, their family as it always should have been. The kiss ended as it always must, that sweet moment now seemed too short unlike how it felt within it a perfect moment that stretched on forever.</p><p>"I know," Rey replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>